The Werewolf Legend
by Orage De Lune
Summary: It was once One, but became Two. A Light and a Dark. For centuries they were seperate.But they were brought back by another: A Light, A Dark, and a cursed Soul in the middle.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
  
"What is it guards?" asked the Pharaoh addressing his guards who just  
  
ran in the room. "I'm afraid it's Lady Yumei, again" said the first guard. "I don't know what to do with her, she keeps terrorizing the people. What should we do?" The Pharaoh sighed "Well I-" "No, please she didn't mean it, she won't do it again! Please, forgive her, just this once!" cried Isis Ishtar. "Isis, I know Mara has, or had, good intentions. Well, I'll take your word. I will give your cousin a second chance." The Pharaoh said "But you said that last time and she still hasn't changed! She is destroying people and becoming more and more powerful every second! If we don't stop her now, she will become unstoppable." The guard shouted. But the Pharaoh didn't change his mind. "I knew Mara when she used to attend High-Priest Mahado's class. She was...so innocent. I will not change my mind. Not yet." "Even though she flunked." said High Priest Seto. Mahado glared "She showed SOME promise!" "Thank you Pharaoh." Said Isis gratefully, ignoring the high priests. She ran outside looking for Yumei, and easily found her going toward the palace. "Mara, Mara!" Shouted Isis, out of breath. "What is it now Isis?" replied Yumei coldly. "I don't have time for this, you know that" "You don't have time for me?" Isis asked. Yumei's Millennium Earrings glowed. "Oh, all  
  
right, but hurry up, I don't have all day. I'm going to duel the Pharaoh, you know." "Okay. Why are yo-What!?! Dueling the Pharaoh? What has gotten into you? Have you gone mad? I just stopped you from getting in trouble! You are just making it worse for yourself!" screamed Isis. "You're time's up." said Yumei. "Do you honestly think your pathetic words will stop me from doing what I've waited for my whole life? Well, you're wrong." "You are an Ishtar! You cannot do this! Stop, Yumei, please, I beg of you!" Screamed Isis louder. "It doesn't have to be this way! Listen to me, you have the chance to walk away!" But Mara kept walking. "I gave you the chance and this time, not even I can save you. Don't say I didn't warn you" said Isis, wiping the tears from her eyes. But Yumei was already in the palace,  
  
walking into the  
  
Pharaoh's throne room. She banged the door open. "At last the time has come for us to duel!" She said to the Pharaoh. "Mara?" he said uncertainly. "Pharaoh, let me duel the fool in your honor. "Said High-Priest Seto, in a very sarcastic voice. "Not you, the Pharaoh! I want to duel the Pharaoh!" screamed Yumei. "If this is the way you want it to be, Mara,so be it. You will duel High-Priest Seto,and if you win, you may duel me in person." The Pharaoh said. "I accept your offer, Pharaoh." said Yumei. "Prepare to duel." said High-Priest Seto. "I've been prepared" said Yumei. The duel began, but Yumei used the  
  
power of the Millennium Earrings to cheat. "You cheater! So that's your  
  
secret, using magic to win! Well then, let me show you some magic of my  
  
own!" said High-Priest Seto pulling out his Millennium Rod. "Cheater's pay!"  
  
He used his Millennium Rod to trap her in her own Earrings. Yumei  
  
screamed. "You will pay, Seto!!" Some thing happened then, that should  
  
not have happened. Her soul split in two each trapped in an earring of  
  
it's own. There was a faint thud as the Millennium Earrings dropped on to  
  
the ground. "No!!!" Isis cried, looking at the remains of her favorite cousin. Even the Pharaoh looked shocked. 


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
"What do you want Tea?" said Selene sitting on a couch reading a  
magazine. She liked her cousin, but not THAT much.  
"I want to show you your new school and then, maybe the rest of Domino."  
"Tea!" said Selene "Give me a break! I just got here!"  
"Oh no you don't! I suppose you're going to give me another lame excuse  
that you can't come."  
"Of course not! How could you think I'd do a thing like that! I just need  
to do a bit of shopping, but you can't come."  
"Why?"  
"Because... Because...you're sick. Oh! Just look at the time! I got to run!  
My how time flies! Well, see you."  
"But-"  
"Oh no! Your temperature's rising! Don't worry I'll bring medicine. Oh,  
here comes my Taxi. Bye!"  
"Selene!" But Selene already left.  
**********  
"That was close" panted Selene. She had run down 4 stories to get away from  
her cousin. Tea was nice, but Selene was more of a loner.  
"Well, now that I'm here." Her blue-green eyes surveyed the streets of  
Domino, Japan. She had just arrived this morning to live permanently next  
door to her cousin Tea Masaki. A wind blew through her wavy black hair. She  
sighed as her gold earrings shone in the sun.  
"Where should I go?" she thought. Tea, who KNEW how to read Kanji, and  
probably already knew where the elevator was, would be here in a few  
minutes. The thought of being seen in public with her made her stomach  
turn. She decided to duck into the nearest store before Tea caught her.  
**********  
"Irasshaimase. Nanika osagashi desu ka (Welcome, What would you like)?"  
said the book shopkeeper.  
"Erm. haikankou!" Said Selene, stating the only word she knew in Japanese.  
The shopkeeper stared. Then he started rummaging around for some books.  
Finally he pulled out a book and handed it to her.  
"Ikaga desu ka (Is this fine)?" he asked, still staring at her.  
"Haikankou" she said again. Maybe she should have actually listened to her  
brother Tori when he told her to learn more about her own language.  
"1100 yen."  
"1100 yen! What is this? A store for rich snobs! This can't cost more than  
15 bucks!" She shouted in English. She didn't know how many Yen were to a  
dollar, but she didn't care. As she said that, she didn't notice her wallet  
fall out of her back pocket into the Manga section of the store.  
"Asenna-yo (calm down)!" shouted the shopkeeper.  
"Fine just take the money, I'm not poor!" She yelled reaching into her  
pocket for her wallet.  
"WHAT?!? WHERE'S MY WALLET!?!?! IT'S BEEN STOLEN! THERE'S A THIEF IN THE  
BUILDING! HE'LL KILL US ALL! HELP! SOMEBODY CALL 911! HELP!" she screeched.  
**********  
Meanwhile, In the Manga section, there was another scream..  
"AHHHH! THE SKY'S FALLING! TRISTAN, SAVE ME!" A dirty-blonde boy was  
shouting in Japanese.  
"Asenna-yo, Baka (calm down, idiot)! A Manga probably fell on your head.  
There's no need to freak out, Chicken Little." Said a Brunet-haired boy. He  
searched around his friend.  
"There see, It was just this-"  
"A wallet! MOOLAH!" shouted the Blonde. Then he noticed his friend's stare.  
"Hey there's probably a reward ne?"  
But Tristan had no time to answer; a set of shrieks in English interrupted  
them.  
"MY WALLET!" said a girl. "YOU THIEF! GIVE IT BACK!" Selene grabbed an old  
lady's purse and started bashing the Blonde's Head.  
"MONOTORI (robber)" Shouted the Lady.  
"Er. WHAT SHE SAID!" Selene yelled at the boys.  
People in the store were starting to get frightened and left. The old lady  
had thrown herself on Selene, while Selene was showing no tiredness while  
repeatedly hitting the Boys. Finally, she was able to grab her wallet away  
from the boy.  
"Take this." She said calmly to the shopkeeper. She handed him 1100 yen.  
And with that she left the store.  
**********  
"Back already?" asked Tea grumpily.  
"Yeah" replied Selene.  
"Well at least show me what you got!" said Tea, unable to take the  
suspense, Selene HATED shopping.  
"This." She replied, handing her cousin the book.  
Tea looked at the cover. "I didn't know something was wrong here. Why  
didn't you tell me?"  
"What? Nothing's wrong!" said Selene.  
"Then why did you get a book on plumbing?  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
R&R 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. Plus I don't own McDonalds  
or Big Mac's.  
Please Review.  
************  
"I HATE this! The school has a dumb name, the teacher has a dumb name, the  
kids have dumb names, and the uniform is the dumbest of all!" screeched  
Selene.  
"Selene, we haven't even gone to school yet, so how can you know everything  
is going to be dumb?" asked Tea warily. Her cousin had been shouting for  
the past hour that everything was dumb, making the neighbors complain.  
"Well, it will be." replied Selene stubbornly.  
"Oh Selene, can't you give anything a chance?"  
"NO!" she shouted. "Besides," she said in much quieter tone, "everything  
goes wrong when Daddy isn't around."  
"Daddy!" said Tea in an exasperated tone, "When will you grow up! You know  
uncle can't be here, he's in America."  
"I HATE this!" Selene yelled again. "This skirt is too small. Why do  
Japanese have to where uniforms in public school anyways?" she was trying  
to change the subject, because talking about her Dad made her homesick.  
But Tea had had enough. "WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING SO WE WON'T BE LATE?!?"  
"Fine," she said, "Oh, and remember one tiny thing Tea, I don't know you,  
okay?"  
Tea rolled her eyes. She was used to her cousin being embarrassed about  
her. But it evened out when the neighbors called the police because Selene  
was shouting over 'dumb' pancake syrup.  
"Let's just go."  
**********  
"I TOLD you that the school would have a dumb name. I TOLD you that the  
teacher would have a dumb name. I TOLD you that the kids have dumb names."  
"Oh, yeah? Tell me one dumb name."  
"Er. what's your name?" Selene asked a boy standing at the next locker.  
"Takeshi "  
"See, that's the dumbest name I have ever heard!"  
"Are you crazy? It means courageous"  
"No, it means Loser."  
"Well maybe in yo-" But she was interrupted as s man walked up to them.  
"Are you the new student, Selene Masaki?" he asked politely.  
"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"  
The man stared. Tea quickly intervened.  
"Yes, she is."  
"Then you will have to give this to the teacher. By the way, I'm the Vice  
Principle." He said, handing Selene a slip of paper.  
"Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny."  
The VP stared again. It was a good thing that he had no idea what the  
Easter Bunny was. Tea grabbed Selene's arm and dragged her to class before  
she did any more damage.  
**********  
"I would like to introduce the new student, Selene Masaki. Will you come up  
here for a second?" asked the teacher.  
"Yeah, but I'd rather sit down." Tea kicked her.  
"Ouch!"  
"Hey! That's my seat!"  
"I mean, of course I'll go." She said sardonically.  
She stood up and went to the teacher. The teacher stared expectantly at  
her.  
"Tell us about yourself. You're from America, right?"  
A kid in the front row snickered. "Baka American."  
Selene picked him up by his collar. "What did you say?"  
"N-N- Nothing!" he gasped.  
"Good" she replied and dropped him. The rest of the class stared. Tea  
buried her face in her arms.  
"Yes I'm American. If you don't like Americans, I'll see to it that you  
will." She said sweetly.  
All of a sudden 2 boys ran in. "Sorry we're late," said a brunet-haired  
boy, buttoning his shirt.  
"Yeah sorry," repeated a dirty-blonde, stooping down to tie his shoelaces.  
"The line at the ice-cream stand was huge."  
The brunet kicked the blonde. "What? It was!"  
"I'd recognize that voice anywhere, PICK POCKET!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted  
Selene.  
"THIEF, THIEF! CALL 911! NEVERMIND WE'RE IN JAPAN! JUST CALL THE PRESIDENT,  
I MEAN KING! HIDE ALL YOU'RE VALUABLES! THIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF!"  
Everyone stared with eyes bigger than this ( O_O.  
The 2 boys looked up. "Oh, you learned Japanese," said the blonde.  
"SIT DOWN!" shouted the teacher. She went to her desk and swallowed 8  
tablets of aspirin.  
***********  
Tea pulled Selene out of class the moment the bell rang.  
"Why?!?!" she shouted. "Why did you be so mean? Why did you say all those  
mean things to everybody?"  
Selene stared. "Why are you being so dramatic? It was only a few insults!  
And I did it all for good reason!  
All I said to the girl who started crying was I saw her hairstyle in the  
1880's magazine!  
I only kicked the other girl because she was acting like a show-off!  
And the teacher was a loser!  
I only threw that thing at the guy in front of me because his head was in  
the way! If he read the note, I'm sure he'd understand.  
I only called that boy chunky American 'cause I saw a guy who looked like  
him eat 7 Big Mac's at McDonalds! After all, Obesity killed the cat."  
"Really? You also said a lot of other things, too. Like are you sure you're  
a human to the P.E. teacher."  
"Well his beard made him look like a gorilla, but I was trying to be  
polite. My point is you're clearly overreacting."  
"Okay, just come home with me. Tomorrow, I'll have a few rules to discuss  
with you."  
**********  
R&R I need at least 5 to continue. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
**********  
"Rule #374: Never EVER tell the counselor to cut down on the grub. Rule  
#375: No screaming 'AAAH! WE'RE BEING INVADED BY SPIKY-HAIRED MARTIANS!'  
when my friend Yugi says Hi. Rule #37-are you listening?"  
"Yeah, yeah, of course I am," said Selene looking up from a comic book  
Manga. Seeing the look on her cousin's face, she quickly hid it behind her  
back. Tea had been lecturing her for the past hour.  
"HOW DARE YOU READ MANGA WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU?!? REPEAT WHAT I SAID!"  
"Er. rule #1: Don't throw donuts when they don't have the right amount of  
chocolate?"  
"THAT WAS RULE 289!" screamed Tea.  
"Oh look at the time! We have to get to school!" said Selene hurriedly. She  
rushed out the door before her cousin could say anything else.  
"Wait! I have to tell you, we're walking to school with one of my friends!"  
"We?" replied Selene haughtily. "I think not," she said, opening the door,  
but the moment she opened it, she saw a boy.  
"Hi! You must be--" began the boy.  
"AAAH! WE'RE BEING INVADED BY SPIKY-HAIRED MARTIANS! TEA, QUICK," she said  
slamming the door shut, "YOU GO THROUGH THE FIRE ESCAPE, I'LL GO THROUGH  
THE CHIMNEY! ON SECOND THOUGHT, LET'S JUMP THROUGH THE WINDOW." She was  
halfway to the window when the boy said through the door,  
"But I'm not--"  
"IT'S TALKING! HE'LL HYPNOTISE US! TAKE ONLY WHAT PROVISIONS YOU NEED!" she  
was opening the window when Tea grabbed her by her collar.  
"Do you remember number rule 375?" she hissed at Selene.  
"NO TIME FOR THAT! LET'S GO!"  
"SELENE, THAT'S MY FRIEND YUGI!"  
"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WALK WITH TO SCHOOL WITH A MARTIAN?!? IF YOU WANT TO  
GET ABDUCTED, KEEP ME OUT OF THIS!" She tried to pull away but Tea held  
firmly.  
"Listen Selene," said Tea, trying to keep her voice down, "Yugi is a human  
from EARTH. Not Mars, Earth. While you're in Japan, you have to be nice to  
him, Understand?"  
"Fine, but just in case," she went to her room and came back with a water  
gun, "Martians hate water."  
**********  
"Can I leave already?" asked Selene in a very bored voice. After school,  
the boy named Yugi had invited Tea to come see something at the game shop  
he lived in. Tea had asked Selene to come, and Selene, thinking that it  
would take maybe 10 minutes, agreed. Yugi had showed them and the two  
idiots that stole her wallet some dumb dragon card that his Martian  
grandfather owned. Selene was about to leave when a rich CEO kid came and  
challenged Yugi's gramps to a weird game with holograms. Selene was reading  
her manga the whole time. It turned out that the old Martian lost and the  
young Martian INSISTED to play the game with the CEO. The CEO lost and for  
some reason was on the ground. (Selene gave him a kick for shouting and  
interrupting her comic reading, but the fool was too shocked to notice) So,  
instead of being there for 10 minutes she had been there for 4 hours.  
"HELLO! I said can I leave already?"  
But Tea was busy doing something with the boys' hands.  
"Selene, come over here."  
"I'd rather not, thank you very much."  
"But this is important!"  
"Fine" she said, Selene walked to the group.  
"Put your hand here."  
"Why?"  
"So I can make a mark to prove our eternal friendship."  
"FRIENDSHIP! WHERE? I'M ALLERGIC TO FRIENDS! GET TORI, QUICK! I FEEL  
FAINT!" she collapsed the next second.  
"You're cousin is a little weird, right?" asked Joey.  
"Be thankful she fainted." replied Tea.  
**********  
"Selene, will you come over to Yugi's with me today?" asked Tea  
"How long will it take?" asked Selene back.  
"Only an hour or so," said Tea.  
"Well if 10 minutes equals 4 hours in Japan, 1 hour must equal something to  
long for me to be okay with." replied Selene coldly.  
"Selene, how do you intend to make friends while you're here?"  
"I DON'T. What on earth is on your hand?" she said, grabbing Tea's wrist.  
"It's what I wish was on yours." she replied, detaching her hand from  
Selene.  
"So are you coming?" she asked again.  
"No." said Selene simply returning to her comic.  
"Fine," said Tea in the same tone. She promptly stood up and left.  
Selene watched her leave. As soon as she left, Selene turned on the stereo,  
put on the TV the highest it could go, and started jumping on the sofa.  
"Good riddance," she said to herself, and turned on the stereo louder.  
This went on for half an hour until she heard the doorbell.  
"The neighbors!" she quickly turned off everything.  
"Hello," she said sweetly, opening the door.  
"Are you Selene Masaki?" it was a postman.  
"Yes."  
"I have a package for you, I just need you to sign--"  
"Thank you, Bye!" Selene snatched the package and slammed the door shut.  
"What's this?" she said opening the package. Inside was a glove, 2 gold  
stars, 2 cards, and a video.  
"Cool, maybe it's from Darien, or Tori, or Dad." She slid the tape in the  
VCR. A man appeared on the screen.  
"Selene Masaki, you have been invited to enter the Duelist Kingdom  
Tournament."  
"One minute and I'm already bored.." she thought it would have been a cool  
movie, but it was just another dumb movie.  
Then all of a sudden the man talked.  
"Just as I thought you'd answer, Or should I say saw?"  
Selene yawned, "I'll watch something else instead."  
"Let me talk in you're language, This is reality TV and you're the victim."  
"Oh Cool! What do you want me to do eat frogs? Kill my cousin? I'll do the  
latter gladly."  
"As I said it's a tournament, you're invited to duel other little children  
and maybe get a chance to duel me?"  
"Like with a sword?"  
"Like with your duel monster deck."  
"Oh, those cards. Well what's in it for me?"  
"Only 3 million dollars."  
"Yen or dollars?"  
"Dollars"  
"I'll be there, don't you worry."  
"Then be at Domino dock at 7 'o clock sharp"  
"Okay, gramps. Ciao." She took out the movie and looked at the clock. It  
was 5:38. She decided to pack and leave without telling Tea. It would serve  
her right for the "10 minutes" she stole from Selene yesterday.  
**********  
Review because I want some before I continue. I'll have to take this down  
if I don't get more than 5. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
**********  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A STARCHIP?"  
"If you don't know," replied Kemo, "you shouldn't be here."  
"BUT THE IDIOT IN THE RED SUIT TOLD ME TO BE HERE!" Selene yelled. She had  
just reached the docks when she was asked to show 2 starchips to get on  
board, but unfortunately, she had no clue to what a starchip was.  
"That's what all the other kids said. Now why don't you run along and find  
someone else to turn deaf?"  
"CUZ I WAS INVITED TO WIN BIG BUCKS, YOU HEAR?"  
As Selene shouted at Kemo, Yugi, who had just boarded with Joey, recognized  
a familiar voice.  
"Selene?" asked Yugi uncertainly (A.N. Recognize anything?)  
"AAAH! WE'RE BIENG INVADED BY SPIKEY-HAIRED MARTIANS!" Selene cried,  
jumping onto Kemo's shoulders.  
"Excuse me, Miss" said Kemo as he dropped her.  
"Selene, if you really needed a starchip, you could have asked me," said  
Yugi, extending his Duelist glove.  
"But you have only one now, shorty," smirked Kemo, pointing to a gold star  
on Yugi's glove.  
"OH! That's a starchip! Well I have 2 of those," said Selene, showing her  
glove.  
"Well get on board then, and thanks for the 30 minute delay," said Kemo,  
irritated.  
**********  
"Oh, I can't believe this!"  
"Relax, your cousin's probably out making people's ear drums explode." said  
Tristan. He didn't see why Tea was fretting over Selene.  
"But what if something happens to her? My uncle will KILL me!"  
"I'd think he'd say 'good riddance'," he replied.  
"TRISTAN!"  
**********  
"Fine then, 400 yen, but it isn't worth it," said Selene, trying to haggle  
with the other duelists for cards. Unfortunately, people were cheating her,  
seeing as she had no idea what the value was for yen.  
"Only fools are building their decks now. Winners come prepared" said the  
annoying voice of Weevil Underwood.  
"Well listen bug-breath, I came on board with only 2 cards, Serpent Night  
Dragon, and Hyozanryu."  
Everyone on board burst into laughter. Weevil said cruelly,  
"If you had only 2 cards, why would Pegasus invite a loser like you?"  
"Because. Because." but Selene was, most unusually, at a loss for words.  
Why DID Pegasus invite her if this was a Dueling tournament and she had  
only 2 measly cards?  
"Leave her alone! She's a great duelist," said a familiar voice.  
"AAAH! WE'RE BIENG INVADED BY SPIKEY-HAIRED MARTIANS!" Selene shouted as  
she saw the voice's owner.  
Yugi sweat-dropped as everyone laughed again while Selene had jumped on  
Joey.  
"AAAH! THIEF-BOY!" she said and jumped off.  
"Is it true that you came with only 2 cards?" asked Yugi, ignoring all the  
jeers.  
"Yeah, you have a problem with it?"  
"No, I'd just like to see them."  
"Okay. but don't let HIM touch them" she replied, indicating Joey. Yugi  
took them from her and stared at them.  
"Wow, these are really strong!"  
"One of my brothers gave it to me. Now if you'll excuse me," she said as  
she took them back, "I was in the middle of buying more."  
**********  
"Silver Fang, Mystic Elf, Black Pendant, and," she said with a flourish,  
"Were-Shadow." She looked dreamily at it. These were only a few cards, but  
she had somehow managed to buy 30 monsters and a few Magic and Trap Cards.  
She had pretty much made a deck, with Yugi's help, though she accepted it  
reluctantly. ("I have a water gun and I KNOW how to use it.")  
Selene, Yugi, and Joey all went to the deck.  
"Feast your eyes on this," said Joey, taking out a card, "Baby Dragon!"  
"Oh, are you going to teach it to be a thief like it's mommy?" asked  
Selene.  
"While we're in Duelist Kingdom, do me a favor and not call me thief or  
robber." said Joey.  
"Why, ashamed of your occupation? Yeah, I could, but I won't." replied  
Selene with an evil smile. Yugi rolled his eyes.  
"A Baby Dragon?" said Yugi to change the subject, "I have a card that can  
go with it, Time Wizard. I'd like you to have it, Joey." He said, handing  
Joey the card.  
"A Time Wizard, cool!" exclaimed Joey.  
"You shouldn't have bothered giving it to him; he would have stolen it from  
you anyway." said Selene.  
"I thought I told you not to-" started Joey  
"You're that Yugi-kid who beat Kaiba, right?" said an unfamiliar voice.  
"Who me?" said Yugi.  
"Yes" said the lady "I'm Mai Valentine, I'll be seeing you. I intend to win  
this tournament and I'm sure I'll have to beat you to do it."  
"Not really, I'm winning the cash. You can have the consolation prize."  
said Selene coldly, glaring at Mai. Mai laughed.  
"Oh, you're that '2 card' girl everyone's talking about" she said, "I don't  
know how you'll beat my Harpies with them. But Losers come in all shapes  
and sizes."  
"Especially in Blonde." retorted Selene. Mai opened her mouth to reply, but  
Joey interrupted her.  
"I'm Joey Wheeler."  
"Oh, another loser? Maybe they DO come in Blonde," she said.  
"Anyways, see you Yugi." she said as she left.  
"Harpy Ladies? She'll be the first one kicked off the island." said Selene.  
"No, you'll be first." buzzed a cruel voice. It was Weevil Underwood.  
"You mean him, right?" asked Selene pointing to Joey. Weevil ignored her.  
"Yugi, is it true you have all 5 pieces of Exodia in your deck?" he asked  
with a strange look in his eyes.  
"Oh, yeah I do." said Yugi. He had been thinking about his Grandfather and  
wasn't paying attention to what was going on.  
"May I see them please?"  
"Uh, Yes. But be very careful with them, my grandfather gave them to me."  
replied Yugi.  
"All 5 pieces." said Weevil walking slowly to the deck railing. As he  
reached it, he threw the pieces down.  
"Bye, bye, Exodia! " he laughed, "Now, no one on this ship will be able to  
beat me!"  
"MY EXODIA!" screamed Yugi.  
"I'll get them for you, Yugi!" said Joey, 2 seconds before he jumped into  
the black depths.  
"NOO! JOEY!" yelled Yugi, jumping after him.  
"I didn't see that!" stammered Selene, whistling as she slowly crept away  
from the deck. But she walked into 2 people.  
"JOEY! YUGI!" one of them shouted.  
"Tea?!?" said Selene  
"SELENE! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! YOU WERE HERE ALL ALONG?!?"  
"Talk later. Help me with this now." said Tristan. They helped him throw  
down a ladder to Yugi and Joey, who climbed up, sputtering.  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE JUST LET THEM DROWN?!?" screeched Tea, now that her  
friends were safe.  
"WHY DID YOU SAVE THEM?!? THEY WERE ALIENS AND THIEVES!" she shouted back.  
Tea gave up and walked away.  
"You know, if he was a 'Martian' as you said, he would be dead by now;  
Martians dissolve in water, right?" asked Tristan. Selene stood there  
confused.  
"He must be Venusian."  
**********  
R&R  
Rini, you know very well who Darien is, so stop ruining the story. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
**********  
"Finally!" said Selene "We're off the canoe. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Selene!"  
"What? It was cramped!"  
"It was a Yacht for heaven's sake!" Tea exclaimed, "Must you complain about  
everything?"  
"I DO NOT! Must YOU be so annoying?"  
"I will pretend I didn't hear that." replied Tea.  
"Whatever." said Selene, "Losers of Duelist Kingdom, HERE COMES SELENE  
MASAKI!" she exclaimed, running ahead of everyone else. The 4 sweat dropped  
again.  
"Sooooo, who gets the honor of being the first victim?" Selene asked the  
forest in front of her. She ran into the forest to find no one here.  
"Hiding are we? Well, you can run but you can't hide from Selene, future  
Queen of Games!" (A.N. In the Japanese version, whoever beat Pegasus would  
be named King or Queen of Games.)  
"Come on Yugi, let's hide before the 'Queen of Games' beats us in a duel  
with her 2 cards" said Joey sarcastically, as the group reached the same  
clearing.  
"JOEY, DUCK!" screamed Tea, as Selene's backpack flew.  
"SO I SUPPOSE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT! WELL GUESS  
WHAT, BLONDIE, YOU WEREN'T EVEN INVITED! THE BIG CHEESE ONLY CALLED SKILLED  
PEOPLE HERE!" Selene paused to take a breath. "IF YOU REALLY DO WANT A  
TITLE, IT SHOULD BE KING OF THIEVES"(A.N. What do you think She'll call  
Yami Bakura?)  
"Okay, Okay, say it, don't spray it." said Joey. Selene picked up her  
backpack and stomped away.  
"DON'T THINK I FORGAVE YOU!" she yelled.  
"WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" yelled Tea, catching up to her cousin.  
"Anywhere where I can't be around this geek gang, which you refer to as  
'Friends'. Don't come crying to me when you find yourself on Venus with  
your possessions stolen!" she replied walking faster.  
"But-" started Tea  
"Bye." Selene said, leaving them.  
**********  
"Hey look! It's the 2 card girl!" yelled a kid. Everyone started laughing.  
"Yeah, I started out with 2 cards. You have a problem with it?" replied  
Selene coldly.  
"No, it's perfectly fine with me. It'll make you easier to beat!" Everyone  
laughed harder.  
"Really? Then prove yourself." as Selene said that, dead silence greeted  
her.  
"Do you even know how to duel?" asked the boy sardonically.  
"Er, Of course I do!" Selene lied.  
"Then let the Duel begin." said the boy.  
**********  
"That was really cool Yugi, the way you beat that creep Weevil!" said  
Tristan.  
"Thanks." Replied Yugi, in truth, he barely remembered what happened, but  
at least he had 3 star chips now. Tea sighed.  
"What, you're not still upset about that cousin of yours are you?" asked  
Joey.  
"Listen, we come from a small family, and we mean a lot to each other."  
said Tea.  
"The caring is one sided, isn't it?" said Tristan.  
"Don't worry Tea, she's probably out Dueling, just like everyone else."  
said Yugi.  
"Speaking of Duels, look!" exclaimed Joey, pointing toward a Duel Field,  
"Someone's Dueling, let's watch and maybe I can go beat the winner with my  
Thousand Dragon!" Joey was still happy about his Duel with Mai.  
"Yeah, let's go watch." said Yugi hastily as Tea looked as if she were  
about to cry.  
**********  
"I put down 2 starchips."  
"Ditto" said Selene trying to stay calm. She had watched her brothers play  
Duel Monsters, but never thought she'd actually have to Duel someone.  
"Well, losers first." said the boy rudely.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" replied Selene.  
"Fine! I play Mysterious Guard in Defense mode, and I play one card face  
down."  
'Defense?' Selene thought, 'What have I gotten myself into! I don't even  
get what's going on! Some Queen of Games I'll be!' Selene looked at her  
hand, she had no clue how to use them. 'Someone Help!' she thought. She was  
going to forfeit when,  
'Just play the card on the left' a voice said.  
'No, the card second from right. Defend before you offend' said a second,  
higher voice.  
'Defend before you Offend? Are you CRAZY? I'm the best duelist here, let me  
make the decisions, especially since yours are so idiotic.' The first voice  
said.  
"Who are you?" said Selene out loud, in confusion.  
"What's it to you? Now make your move!" replied the boy.  
"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the person, I mean people." The  
boy stared just as Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey came.  
"Hey look, Tea! It's you're cousin!" exclaimed Yugi. But Selene wasn't  
paying attention to anyone.  
'LISTEN TO ME! If you play Big Eye, you can see his pathetic cards and know  
what you're up against!' said Voice 1.  
'But Spirit of the Harp will protect you until you draw a suitable card!'  
said Voice 2.  
'I can't BELIEVE you are telling her to play such a horrid monster! Did you  
see it's Attack points?' said Voice 2 with disgust.  
"STOP, STOP! I DON'T GET WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! STOP FIGHTING!" screamed  
Selene. Everyone stared.  
"Are you all right? As in Mentally?" said the boy.  
"SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING MY HEAD HURT! TALK ONE AT A TIME!" screamed Selene.  
"THAT'S IT! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, BEFORE MY EARS POP!" shouted the boy  
"Didn't you hear them?" asked Selene.  
"Hear what? You are insane aren't you?!? I forfeit! You can have my star  
chips, just stay away from me!" said the boy, jumping out of the Duel  
Field.  
"Are you all right, Selene?" asked Yugi.  
"I'm, I'm fine... " the voices had stopped, but Selene felt uneasy. WAS she  
insane?  
"Wow Selene, 4 star chips without even trying!" said Tristan, trying to  
lighten things.  
"Yeah..." said Selene, still lost in thought, maybe she was just  
hallucinating. But why had the voices sound so familiar to her? She shook  
her head.  
"I can't believe you fell for my act!" she said in her usual voice.  
"Act?" they asked.  
"Duh! I want easy star chips!" exclaimed Selene, taking down her brand new  
ones and putting them in her glove. She wasn't going to let anyone know she  
was hearing things.  
"I actually fell for it!" said Joey.  
"THIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF!"  
**********  
R&R, Sorry if it was confusing, you'll get it later. '-' 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
Sorry about skipping all the Duelist Kingdom parts, but I wanted to start  
with the battle city arc as soon as possible.  
**********  
"TENNNNNNNN STARCHIPS!" shouted Selene triumphantly.  
"Big deal, I won mine this morning and Yugi won his yesterday," said Joey,  
"What's that you're writing?"  
"Nothing," she was about to stuff it in her bag when Joey grabbed it.  
"A Diary?!? Ooooooh, Selene's got a DIARY. Everyone, come here quick!"  
"Give it back!" Selene shouted just as everyone arrived.  
"What's the matter?" asked Yugi.  
"Dear Diary, I happen to like a boy named-" he began.  
"I NEVER WROTE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" she shouted and grabbed it away from  
him, but Joey held on to the page, which ripped off.  
"Whoa, do you go by the Lunar calendar or something?" asked Joey, looking  
at the paper. It had dates such as 'New moon', '2nd moon', 'quarter moon'  
and so on.  
"WHO DOES SHE LIKE?!?!?!?" asked Tea, almost jumping up-and-down with  
excitement.  
"I didn't write that! He made it up! Right, thief-boy?" said Selene,  
snatching the paper out of Joey's hands.  
"Yeah, I was only kidding. Why did you date it by the moon?" he asked  
again.  
"At first, I wasn't too serious about you being a thief. But now, you're in  
my top 10 people to arrest."  
"Top 10 what?"  
"Uh, nothi-" but Tea cut her off.  
"Didn't Selene tell you? She's part of the Domino Junior Officer League."  
"TEA! THAT'S CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION!!!"  
"You're a cop?" asked Tristan incredulously.  
"No I'm no-" But Tea interrupted her again.  
"Yeah, that's why she's living here. Her boss wanted her to get some first-  
hand training. And she decided Domino since I live there." said Tea.  
"You told! I can't believe you, Tea! You're so-" but all of a sudden, she  
felt a strange sensation. Her fingers started tingling, her eyes burned,  
her hair felt like it was crimping.  
"Uh, I need to use the bathroom!" she ran from the group to a small pond.  
She saw her reflection. Her blue-green eyes started glowing, until all the  
green had gone, leaving a poisonous-looking blue.  
'A little early. The moon hasn't even risen yet. Let's hope Tea won't blurt  
this out, too.' she thought. 'I have to think up some excuse to get away.'  
She was still thinking when Tea came up to her.  
"That was close," she whispered.  
"Go away! They think I'm peeing." But Tea ignored her.  
"At least you're hair didn't change yet. Or your teeth."  
"Well, are you going to tell you're darling friends about it? Well if you  
will, I'll- I'll," she licked her lips, then caught herself.  
"TEA, GO!" she shouted.  
"Are you sure, you don't need-"  
"GO!" she growled. Another sign, her voice changing.  
"Alright but if you need me-"  
"I'll eat you if I need you! Just take you're idiot friends and go, I'll be  
fine when the moon sets." she said in a low growl, Tea noticed her teeth  
starting to grow. She left, looking over her shoulder. Selene was on her  
knees and was wearing a look of great pain.  
**********  
"Good morning," Yugi smiled.  
"Aw, 5 more minutes" yawned Joey.  
"Is Tristan still asleep?" asked Yugi.  
"Not anymore." Selene walked into the clearing and kicked Tristan.  
"Wha!" yelped Tristan  
"Oh, Selene! Where were you?" asked Yugi politely.  
"Tell you in the morning."  
"But it is morning!" but Selene collapsed onto Tristan's place.  
"So that's why she woke me up" Tristan kicked Selene.  
"Does that feel famil-OOF!" Tristan was given a good kick by asleep-Selene.  
"Let's not wake her," said Tea  
"Hi Tea! Where was you're cousin anyway?" asked Joey. Tea looked  
uncomfortable.  
"Well she- I, um- you see it-" she was interrupted by Selene's cell  
starting to ring. Tea grabbed it.  
"Hello?"  
"Tea?"  
"DARIEN!" Tea exclaimed.  
"What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Darien, guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Selene was invited to Duelist Kingdom!"  
"Selene?"  
"Yeah, I can barely believe it myself. She really misses you though, so you  
have to come visit"  
"Yeah, how was..."  
"I don't know, she's asleep. But I think it was okay..." Tea trailed off,  
but then she noticed the boys staring at her.  
"Okay, change of subject. I'm coming to visit."  
"Are you bringing Marilyn and Carolyn?"  
"Of course, and Tori and Dad too. Marian might come later."  
"TORI TOO?!?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's great! I'll tell Selene as soon as she wakes up."  
"Okay, bye!"  
"Bye!" Tea hung up. Then she rushed to Selene.  
"SELENE, SELENE, WAKE UP!"  
"Whaddayawant?" she said sleepily.  
"DARIEN'S COMING!" at the sound of the name Selene leapt up.  
"DARIEN! WHERE, WHERE?!?!?!?"  
"He's coming, but probably after we leave here."  
"Alright then, I forfeit."  
"YOU CAN'T FORFEIT!"  
"BUT I WANT DARIEN, AND I WANT HIM NOW!" screamed Selene. Tea took a deep  
breath.  
"By the time his flight reaches, the tournament will finish. Besides, don't  
you want to show everyone that you got this far?"  
"Alright. I won't forfeit."  
"Just a question," said Joey, "Who's Darien?"  
"Darien's my cousin, and Selene's oldest brother."  
"My FAVORITE brother." said Selene.  
"And Tori?"  
"My favorite cousin. He's also one of Selene's brothers." Everyone expected  
Selene to say something about Tori but she just made a face. They looked  
quizzically at Tea.  
"Don't ask." She told them.  
"Since you're awake, I also have a question," said Tristan, "Where were you  
last night?"  
"I was..." Selene didn't know what to say.  
"What's this?" asked Yugi. He picked up Selene's book.  
"THAT'S PERSONAL!" shouted Selene trying to get it back. But Yugi was  
already reading one of the pages.  
"3rd quarter moon, It was really weird today. I didn't even duel, but that  
Yugi-alien did. He dueled this guy with snow-white hair. I saw him in class  
once. For some reason I had this dream about them dueling."  
**Flashback**  
"I draw the Mystic Elf, One of Selene's favorite cards." said the voice of  
a boy who looked like Yugi, but at the same time, didn't look like Yugi. As  
he placed it on the field, A girl arose. It was like those movies where an  
angel came. There were bright lights everywhere. It was almost unbearable.  
"Oh, another one of you're pathetic friends?" said a boy who looked like  
Ryou, but wasn't Ryou.  
"My friends are by no means pathetic, and they will help me win this Shadow  
Game!"  
"Yeah, you tell 'em, Another Yugi!" said Joey from the field.  
"Selene?" asked Yugi. It was definitely not her. The girl had brilliant  
green eyes, and her hair was straight, unlike Selene, who's eyes were blue-  
green and wavy-haired. The girl closed her eyes and began to chant. Her  
voice was ethereal. Joey/Flame Swordsman, Yugi/Dark Magician, Tristan/Cyber  
Commander, and Tea/Magician of Faith felt power coursing through their  
veins. The song was giving them strength.  
But off the field...  
"THERE ARE 2 OF ME!" yelled Selene.  
"As there are 2 of me." The other Yugi said, turning to Selene.  
"But, but, but, WHY AM I HERE! I SHOULD BE DOWN THERE! I'M NORMAL, NOT SOME  
SPIRIT!" She looked down at the Mystic Elf. It looked up at her, and  
smiled. Selene felt her fear leave her.  
"You can win this duel, Another Yugi." She said and patted his back.  
The other Yugi smiled as he drew another card.  
"Selene's other favorite card, Were-Shadow!" He placed down another card.  
Down on the field, the light was covered by shadows. All of a sudden,  
Tristan/Cyber Commander fell to the ground.  
"What's happening?" he moaned  
"I feel... so weak" said Tea/Magician of Faith, falling down beside  
Tristan.  
"It's coming from those shadows." said Yugi/Dark Magician, sinking to his  
knees.  
"It's like it's draining us..." said Joey. Meanwhile the Shadows started  
collecting in one place. 2 moon-bright blue eyes, looked out from them. The  
shadows took the figure of a girl. She stepped out of the shadows,  
revealing her curly hair, and what looked like a long tail sticking out  
from behind her. She gave a blood-curdling howl.  
"That's not Selene either" said Tea. She slowly closed her eyes.  
"No...Tea... Don't..." but Yugi also felt his eyes close as he slowly fell  
foreward.  
"No, Yugi!" shouted the other Yugi. The other Ryou laughed coldly.  
"Look at their life points! I will be sure to thank you before I send you  
to the Shadows!" he laughed again.  
"What does that card do?" asked Yugi desperately to Selene. He had thought  
she would join everyone when he played Were-Shadow. But Selene was  
mumbling.  
"3 of me, there are 3 of me. I feel sick." She looked very pale. She  
slumped as she started to faint.  
"DON'T GO! This is the Shadow Realm! If you go unconscious here, you'll  
never come back! " The other Yugi cried.  
"Were-Shadow," Selene mumbled, "takes the energy of every monster on the  
field. It thrives in the Shadows."  
"How do you counter it?!?"  
"Mystic Elf." She acted as though the other Yugi wasn't there, "Mystic Elf  
brings them back."  
"Mystic Elf," said the other Yugi, "I don't know who you are, but please,  
PLEASE bring back everyone." The girl looked very tired. She was also on  
the floor, and the only conscious person other than Were-Shadow.  
Nevertheless she gave him a weak smile and started singing. The miraculous  
song started to revive them. One by one, they all opened there eyes and  
stood up. Were-Shadow stood away from all the light.  
"No!" said the other Ryou.  
"Yes." said the other Yugi.  
"This duel isn't over yet!" said the other Ryou.  
"3 of me," muttered Selene.  
**End of Flashback**  
"I feel as though they speak to me. I can even hear them when I duel. I  
just don't understand." said Yugi.  
"So what does it say?" asked Tristan.  
"Nothing." said Yugi. "Here you go, Selene." Selene grabbed it and huffed  
away.  
"I'll have to wash the Venusian germs off this." But Yugi continued to  
stare at her. He followed her.  
"Selene,"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
"Selene, it wasn't a dream."  
"No, it was a nightmare."  
"Ryou was there, too."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I feel the same way. So does Ryou. Like we have voices talking to us."  
"Of course you would, Don't Venusian's have little monkey's living in their  
ears?"  
**********  
Sorry, It was sort of long, and confusing. R&R 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
**********  
"And the first Duel of the Duelist Kingdom Semi Finals is Selene Masaki  
versus Yugi Mutou!"  
"WHAT?" shouted Yugi, "I can't Duel her. She's my friend!"  
"I'm nobody's friend, thank you, and save the 'WHAT!' till after you lose."  
said Selene coldly.  
"Besides, if you don't Duel her, you'll be disqualified, Yugi-boy." said  
the drawling voice of Pegasus Crawford, who had just entered the room.  
"Hey Gramps!" said Selene brightly, "How's my 3 million?"  
"Just fine. You will, of course, have to beat me to win it."  
"I know, and I'm gonna kick your butt!" Selene exclaimed. "No offense,  
okay." She said as Pegasus rolled his visible eye.  
"None taken." He replied, "Now start the duel already."  
"Selene, are you sure you want to Duel me?" asked Yugi again.  
"Of course, now let's Duel!" she shouted. Yugi closed his eyes. His Puzzle  
seemed to shine for a second, then he opened his eyes. He seemed to have  
grown a few inches.  
'Talk about growth spurt.' thought Selene.  
"I'll go first." said Yugi  
"Fine."  
"I play 1 card face down and Celtic Guardian in attack mode." Yugi ended  
his turn.  
"I pl-" but as usual, she was interrupted.  
'How could you have challenged the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle to a  
Duel?!?!?' said Voice 2  
'Shut up! With my strategies, we'll beat him in a second. Now play  
Swordstalker in attack mode and put Remove Trap face down. Then attack his  
Celtic Guardian.' said Voice 1.  
"I- I play Swordstalker in attack mode and I place 1 card face down."  
stuttered Selene. Yugi looked at the monster.  
"Impressive." He said. Selene was too nervous to reply, but she acted as  
though she was enjoying the Duel.  
"Swordstalker, attack his Celtic Guardian!" Yugi's lifepoints were reduced  
to 1400  
'Right on! Take that, ya loser!' said Voice 1.  
"My move," said Yugi, "I play the trap card, Spellbinding Circle, which  
allows me to stop your monster in its tracks!"  
'I KNEW he'd pull something like this. Play Remove Trap.' said Voice 1.  
"Wait just a second! I play Remove Trap." said Selene calmly.  
"Alright then, I play Gaia the Fierce Knight and 2 cards face down. Gaia,  
attack Swordstalker!" Selene closed her eyes as her Lifepoints were brought  
to 1700  
"Okay, I-" she started  
'Hmm, that monster has very strong attack points. We'll have to wait till  
we get a stronger card.' Voice 1 said.  
'But look,' exclaimed Voice 2, 'We have Mystic Knight of Jackal! We can  
play that, and he won't have to lose his monster!'  
'You fool! Do you want HIM to win this Duel?'  
'Well... he has a good cause. He wants to save a loved one.'  
'We know that, Miss-I-Want-Everyone-To-Be-Happy-Even-If-It-Means-Causing-  
Our-Own-Destruction-In-The-Process!'  
"But we don't even NEED the money!"  
'It's not about money, it's about Winning!'  
'Selene, please play Mystic Knight of Jackal in attack.'  
'Fine, but place Gravity Bind face down.'  
"I play Mystic Knight of Jackal in attack mode, and I put one card face  
down. Mystic Knight, attack Gaia!" Selene played her monster, and Yugi's  
lifepoints were brought down to 900.  
"I was prepared for that! I play the magic card Poison of the Old Man,  
which takes away 800 of your lifepoints," Selene saw her lifepoints drop to  
900 "Leaving us with the same amount." Yugi's triumphant smile was suddenly  
replaced with a look of shock.  
"What?" His Gaia, which he had placed in his Discard Graveyard, had come  
back to the top of his deck.  
"Surprised? It's my Knight's effect," said Selene, "It allows the attacked  
monster to return to the top of its owner's deck."  
"Oh," was all Yugi could say. He didn't expect Selene to HAVE a card that  
could help her opponents. He drew back Gaia from his deck and decided to  
end his turn.  
"Done so soon? Yugi I thought you'd be a challenge. Anyways," she drew  
another card.  
"I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw 3 new cards if I discard  
2 old ones." She drew 3 cards.  
'Hyozanryu!' exclaimed Voice 2 as Voice 1 said at the same time:  
'Serpent Night Dragon!'  
'Don't be stupid and think Selene will play another one of your dumb  
monsters, She's going to play Serpent Night Dragon!' said Voice 1  
'But, we can play Hyozanryu until he draws a strong monster. It's so cruel  
to catch him off guard.'  
'ARE YOU INSANE? We're going to hit him when he least expects it! That's  
the fun in this Game!'  
'But-' Voice 2 was about to say something when Selene felt the familiar  
stinging in her fingers.  
'Oh NO! Not tonight, it's already been a full moon!' Selene thought. She  
looked out the window. A full Moon was peeking out.  
'A blue moon! Now? NO! Not when I'm winning!' but Selene had no power to  
stop the Moon's force.  
'What's more important,' thought Selene, 'Winning this Duel, or my Life? I  
have to go.' As she thought this, Selene jumped from the Duel Field and ran  
out the hall.  
"Selene?!? What's the matter? Are you forfeiting?" asked Yugi. But Selene  
had gone. Yugi ran after her.  
"STOP! This is an official Duel!" said Pegasus. They paid no attention to  
him.  
'Let's see what's troubling her mind.' thought Pegasus to himself. He  
pushed aside his bangs in order to read Selene's mind.  
'A WEREWOLF!' thought Pegasus, 'That little girl is a Werewolf? How could I  
have invited her here! What if she eats someone?' as Pegasus thought.  
"Kemo, search for a wolf in the castle, I want it alive."  
**********  
Up at the balcony, a different commotion was going on.  
"What's up with Selene?" asked Joey.  
"Did she forfeit?" asked Ryou.  
"I don't know, let's check it out." said Tristan. They all followed Tristan  
down to where Selene had been. Tea happened to glance up at the window.  
"OH NO!" she shouted.  
"WHAT?!?!?" the 3 boys said in unison.  
"Oh, nothing. Hey guys, let's leave Selene alone." said Tea  
"No Way! Selene looked really freaked about something." said Tristan.  
"But-" Tea had noticed the full Moon outside, and she had no idea how to  
take the groups attention away from Selene.  
"C'mon, let's go!" said Joey.  
"Oh my gosh, look!" yelled Tea.  
"WHAT?!?!?" the boys exclaimed again.  
"Um, a butterfly?" said Tea hopefully.  
"Let's go already," Ryou said. He turned to go. Tea let out a scream.  
"WHAT?!?!?" the boys shouted again.  
"It was a rat! I'm scared of rats. You have to kill it." said Tea.  
"Not now. Let's leave" said Tristan and Tea, deciding that there was no way  
to curb the boys' attention, followed.  
**********  
"Selene?" Yugi called. (A.N. It's Yami no Yugi) It was very dark in the  
castle, but he saw a figure turn a corner. He followed it.  
"That was close." Selene panted in relief. She had reached a hall with a  
mirror at the end. She looked at the mirror. Her reflection was slowly  
changing. Her eyes turned blue, her black hair turned gradually into a  
silvery color. Selene felt her teeth turn into fangs. She was transforming  
into a Werewolf.  
Meanwhile...  
"Selene?" Yugi asked, seeing a dark figure on the ground. No one answered.  
Yugi walked closer to the person.  
Yugi let out a sharp gasp.  
On the floor, was some sort of wolf, apparently asleep. Yugi turned to run  
when he saw something shine on the ground. Yugi cautiously walked toward  
it.  
5 of Selene's cards were on the floor. Yugi turned to the wolf. Blood was  
dripping from it's fangs.  
"You ate Selene?" asked Yugi, rage pronounced in every syllable.  
"I can't forgive you for that. Mind Cru-"  
"STOP!" it was Tea, and behind her were Joey, Tristan and Ryou.  
"Whoa, a wolf!" said Tristan, going closer.  
"IT KILLED SELENE!" shouted Yugi.  
"WHAT?!?!?" the 3 boys asked.  
"You heard. Now all of you leave." said Yugi.  
"No, don't hurt it!" Tea cried.  
"Tea, this animal ATE your cousin. Don't you even care?" asked Yugi.  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" screamed Tea, as she burst into tears. But at that  
moment the wolf woke up. It growled.  
"RUN!" shouted Joey. They all ran. But Tristan, who had been the closest to  
the wolf, felt something jump on him.  
"NO, TRISTAN!" everyone shouted. But it was too late. The Wolf turned to  
Tristan. Then it opened its mouth, ready to sink it's fangs into Tristan's  
neck. Tristan, on the floor, shut his eyes, waiting for the impact. But it  
never came.  
"I got it!" it was Pegasus. He was holding back the wolf with 4 of his  
thugs. At just that moment, clouds moved and obscured the Moon. And, in  
front of their eyes, the Wolf turned into Selene.  
"Oh..." Selene moaned weakly. Then she noticed Pegasus.  
"Hey! Hands off!" she yelled, pulling away from his grip.  
"I'm hallucinating." said Ryou faintly.  
"Me too." said Joey.  
"Same here," said Tristan. No one noticed Yugi shrink down to his normal  
size.  
"Selene?" asked Yugi, in a much higher voice.  
"Selene Masaki, did you know it was a full moon tonight?" asked Pegasus.  
"No..." Selene answered. In the corner, the thugs looked frozen in shock.  
"How could you have been so careless? You could have eaten anyone. You  
shouldn't have been here tonight."  
"But, I didn't want to get disqualified! You told Yugi that he would be  
disqualified if HE didn't Duel."  
"Well it's no use, seeing as you already forfeited."  
"Wel- WHAT?!?" asked Selene.  
"You forfeited, didn't you?"  
"NO!"  
"Well I'm sorry, but the moment you left you're place, you forfeited the  
match. Just to make it official, announce it."  
"Yugi Mutou is the winner of this match." said Croquet feebly.  
"It's too bad, I really wanted your Millennium Earrings." said Pegasus, "Oh  
well, at least I can still have Yugi-boy's Puzzle."  
"A Millennium Item?" exclaimed Yugi, Ryou also seemed to awake out of his  
stupor.  
"2," said Pegasus, pushing aside Selene's bangs to reveal her Earrings.  
"Those look just like my Ring!" exclaimed Ryou.  
"Those can't be Millennium Items, I got one of them from a shop for  
Selene's birthday" Tea exclaimed.  
"Where was the shop?" asked Pegasus, clearly bored.  
"In Egypt, why?" asked Tea.  
"Because that's where the mystic Millennium Items come from. Now if you'll  
excuse me." Pegasus left.  
"Millenium Items." said Ryou. But it wasn't really Ryou who had spoken.  
"Let's go before anything else happens." said Joey. Tristan, who hadn't  
moved from the floor nodded in reply. They left the hall and went to the  
hall leading to their rooms.  
"Oh, hi everyone. Who won? I fell asleep by an accident." said Mai  
cheerfully. Everyone stared at her.  
"You explain." They said simultaneously to one another.  
**********  
I hope that explains everything! R&R 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
**********  
"The Final Battle of Duelist Kingdom, Yugi Mutou versus Pegasus Crawford.  
The winner will be declared King of Games." said Croquet's bored voice.  
Yugi had Dueled Mai ("Go get 'em girl, Teenage Show-off!" sang Selene.).  
Joey had Dueled Bandit Keith ("Thief versus Thief, the ultimate showdown!"  
cat-called Selene.) And Joey versus Yugi ("RAH RAH, MAKE A DRAW!" yelled  
Selene.) It was the battle which everyone had been waiting for, of course,  
everyone except Selene.  
"You can do this Yugi!" cheered Tea.  
"Give him all you got!" cheered Tristan.  
"You're the best Duelist, he'll be a cinch." cheered Joey.  
"Erm... Go Yugi." said 'Ryou'.  
"I'm issued 20% of the winnings!" cheered Selene.  
"But I'm giving the money to Joey." Yugi replied.  
"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!" Selene said. Everyone except Pegasus  
sweat dropped.  
"Let the Match begin." announced Croquet.  
**********  
"Guys... I'm going to step out for a second." Selene was feeling very  
strange. Not 'Wolf-ish', just strange.  
"Yeah, and go find out where Ryou and Tristan went. Sickening. Not even  
here to cheer Yugi on, those fools." mumbled Joey.  
"Whatever." said Selene, she would probably faint first, her head was  
starting to spin.  
**********  
"What IS this!" asked Selene, painfully holding her head. It was as though  
something was trying to get out from within her. And the fact that her Left  
earring was tugging at her ear was no help. Wait a second, TUGGING?  
"What on earth?!?!?" shouted Selene. She went in front of a mirror to  
examine it.  
"Whoa!" said Selene. The earring was glowing bright gold. And all of the  
dangly-things were pointing in a direction.  
"I'd better get back..." said Selene to herself. But her head was feeling  
Heavier by the minute.  
"Oh no you won't." said a voice.  
"WHAT?!? WHO SAID THAT?!?!?" exclaimed Selene.  
"I did." said the voice. All of a sudden the tugging was too powerful.  
Selene saw shadows encircle her. Ancient Hieroglyphs came in front of her  
eyes. She was about to scream out, but suddenly, she wasn't there anymore.  
"Out at last!" said a girl, standing in front of the mirror, where Selene  
was standing just a moment before. The girl looked somewhat liked Selene,  
the same face and height, but she was more different. Her hair was curlier,  
and her eyes were completely blue. She looked at herself in the mirror and  
gave a mirthless laugh.  
"Free! Free from that wretched Hikari-girl and that Selene. ." she said.  
She looked around.  
"I won't go back to either of them. I'll find another vessel. A SOUL-LESS  
vessel." she said. But who? All of a sudden her earring pointed to the  
door.  
"That way." she exited into the corridor.  
**********  
"Hmmm." The girl walked along the way her left earring pointed. She didn't  
know where it was leading her, but the Left Millennium Earring had never  
failed her. All of a sudden her earring pointed downward.  
"What's this?" she asked aloud. She was standing in front of some sort of  
dungeon. Her eyes spotted a shadowy figure on the ground.  
"Who...?" she asked. The person didn't reply. She moved closer. A very tall  
boy was crumpled to the side. His brown hair was all messy, as though he  
had been there for a long time, and clutched to his side was a brief-case.  
The girl felt a sudden surge of anger, for some reason. She looked at the  
boy again.  
"Is his soul gone?" questioned the Girl. The Earring flashed in reply.  
"Ah, I would have preferred a female, but he will do just fine." She was  
about to enter his cell, when she was interrupted.  
"I wouldn't try that if I were you." said a cold voice from behind her. She  
turned around.  
"And who are you, as though it really matters?" she asked in an equally  
cold voice.  
"That is no concern of yours, but I may tell you if you tell me yours." he  
replied.  
"My name is Kage, a name you will come to fear. As for your name, I care  
not."  
"It's Bakura. A name YOU will come to dread."  
"I'm shaking. Spare me, I beg of you." she said sarcastically. She turned  
back to the brown-haired boy.  
"I wouldn't do that." Bakura repeated. She paid no attention to him. She  
stepped into the boy.  
BANG!  
She was tossed back. She groaned and got up as the manacles on her wrists  
glowed. Bakura laughed.  
"I told you, you wouldn't get far." he smirked.  
"You know nothing! I am...trapped." she said this more to herself than  
Bakura. Her face hardened.  
"I will be free! I'll have all the Millennium items, and then... FREEDOM!"  
whether she said this in anguish or anger, Bakura couldn't tell. She  
continued talking aloud to herself.  
"The Ankh, Tauk, Eye, Scales, Rod, Ring, Puzzle, all shall be mine!"  
"Hold you're tongue, you know not to whom you speak." said Bakura, his eyes  
flashing dangerously. What nerve she had to speak of the Millennium Items,  
as though she already owned them.  
"Oh... the Ring. I suppose I'll have to start with you."  
"Are you challenging ME to a Shadow Game?" he said, amused. "I'll have to  
warn you then, Defeat doesn't like my company."  
"I'll have to warn YOU that I have 2 Millennium Items, while you have only  
one. The odds are against you." Kage looked hungrily at the Ring. Bakura  
thought for a moment.  
'She DOES have 2 Millennium Items. I'll be finished in a second. Perhaps I  
can obtain them by a more subtle approach.' He thought.  
"Kage, why should we fight? We are both powerful. Instead of fighting each  
other, why can't we help each other?" he asked smoothly.  
"You sound like someone I thoroughly despise." she said scowling. She  
looked down longingly at the soul-less boy, then at her manacles. She  
turned to leave.  
"You only need the Millennium Items to be free?" asked Bakura. She turned  
around and sighed.  
"You need them for nothing else?" he asked again. She shook her head.  
"I'll help you get them. I'll even find you a human vessel."  
"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.  
"You have to give me your pretty Earrings. After all, you'll have no use  
for them afterwards." he said seriously. It was Kage's turn to think.  
'I can USE this idiot. I'll get him to find the other Millenium Items with  
me, and then, His PRETTY Ring will be around my neck, along with the other  
Items.'  
"Alright. I'll be your partner. But I'll give you my Earrings AFTER I'm  
free." she said.  
"Deal." He said extending his hand to shake it. She scoffed and returned to  
where Yugi and Pegasus were dueling.  
"Aren't you coming?"  
"Do you Care?" he turned to stare at her, when he noticed...  
"Is that a TAIL?" he asked, nearly shouting. Kage smirked.  
"Afraid of it?" she asked. The tail crept up his arm.  
"Cut it out!" he said to Kage.  
"Tail rarely listens to me, so there's no point in asking it to stop." She  
replied coolly, as the tail started rubbing against him. "Oh, it likes  
you."  
"Fascinating, now make it stop." He said coldly.  
"You can't teach an old tail new tricks." she said. The tail slapped her  
face. Kage stood stunned a minute, then shouted,  
"You want to be sheared?" she asked menacingly. The tail shuddered and fell  
down again. She turned once again to leave.  
"Aren't you coming to watch?" she repeated.  
"I, unlike you, am not trapped by my foolish Aibou. I'm getting my own  
body."  
"That boy who I found?" she asked angrily. All her efforts would be used by  
another.  
"No, that boy is protected by some ancient magic. No one can enter him.  
There are other soul-less vessels. I'm getting one of them. Good-bye. With  
any luck, I might look different when you see me again." He left along a  
corridor. He kept his back to her so that she wouldn't see the wicked smile  
that he wore. Unfortunately, Kage was doing the same.  
**********  
R&R. Did you like Kage? Just wait till you meet her counter-part. From now  
on Yami Bakura will be called Bakura. 


	10. Part 2 Chapter 9

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
**********  
"Alright, alright, he's not dead, now can we leave already? Darien's coming  
today!" Selene said jumping up and down in Yugi's hospital room.  
"Oh, your brother's coming today?" asked Yugi. It was his last day at the  
hospital, where he'd been since his duel with possessed Bandit Keith.  
"Yes, and she won't leave me alone about it." said Tea, sounding  
exasperated.  
"Cool! I can't wait to meet you're family!" said Yugi.  
"He doesn't like Aliens, no offense." she said. "Come on already!"  
"Oh please, Selene! The moment they let Yugi out, we'll go to the airport,  
okay?"  
"Why'd he let himself get stuck in? It's not MY problem if he's in the sick-  
room."  
"Hey! Yugi was forced into a Duel. It wasn't his choice." said Tristan.  
"And I" said Joey with a flourish, "was the one who saved him."  
"Oh, and I suppose I was you're sidekick." said Tristan furiously.  
"No, you weren't helpful anyways." said Joey. He didn't see Tristan lunge  
for his neck.  
"What's the point of saving someone when you're going to kill yourselves  
anyways?" asked Selene as the boys fought on the ground. Tea rushed to stop  
them. Selene turned to the window, thinking about the day of the fire.  
**Flashback**  
"You could've died! Why on earth would you risk your neck to save a  
friend?" asked Selene as paramedics rushed to take Yugi to a hospital.  
"Why wouldn't you?" replied Joey, as his wounds were being bandaged.  
**End of Flashback**  
"Alright, Yugi Mutou, you're free to leave." said a doctor.  
"So we can leave now?" asked Selene to Tea. The doctor stared.  
"Let's go." said Tea, sighing.  
**********  
"Listen lady, the plane was supposed to land 1 minute ago." said Selene,  
clearly annoyed.  
"I'm sorry, they're probably landing right now." said the lady at the  
information desk. She opened her mouth to say something when she was  
interrupted by the P.A.  
"Flight 114 A, traveling from San Francisco, America to Domino, Japan, is  
landing at gate 27"  
"Come on, let's go!" exclaimed Selene, yanking Tea to the gate. Joey and  
Tristan ran to keep up.  
"Slow down!" the boys yelled.  
"NO!" shouted Selene, knocking down 3 people and walking over 2 seniors.  
"Excuse me. Sorry. She didn't mean it." said Tea to everyone who Selene  
harmed.  
"NEVERMIND THAT! LET'S GO!" she yelled. Tea thought she saw 2 security  
guards staring at them.  
"She's a little overexcited," apologized Tea. They had reached the gate.  
People were streaming out. A 4-year-old girl with scarlet-red hair was  
calling to something.  
"Hewe Chawlie. Come out, we'we in Japan now." She lisped. (A.N. she looks  
sort of like Chibi-Chibi)  
"Is that Carolyn?" whispered Selene to Tea.  
"It can't be..." said Tea, staring at the girl.  
"AUNTIES" said the little girl running to them, followed by another brown-  
haired girl.  
"MARILYN! CAROLYN!" exclaimed Selene and Tea, hugging the girls.  
"Carolyn, what happened to your hair? It was so long before." asked Tea.  
Joey, Yugi, and Tristan, finally caught up to them.  
"Oh, Queen Mawilyn cut it." she replied. The brown-haired girl looked  
proudly at them.  
"Oh, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, these are our nieces, Marilyn" she said pointing  
to the long-haired brunette.  
"It's QUEEN Marilyn to you!" the girl said to the boys. "Do you like my  
nails?" she asked Tristan.  
"Erm..." said Tristan. This girl looked 5 and was asking him about her  
colorful nails.  
"This is Carolyn." said Selene, pointing to the red-head. Carolyn blushed  
and hid behind Tea.  
"So whe-" began Tea when they were interrupted by a loud bark.  
"That's my baby's bark! CHARLIE!" screamed Selene, running to a huge Golden  
Retriever, which jumped on her.  
"Oh my Charlie, I missed you so much!" cried Selene, as the dog licked her  
face.  
"Who's the dog?" asked Joey. The dog looked up and leapt on him. He started  
licking his face.  
"Get it off!" shouted Joey.  
"He likes you. Maybe you're brothers. I mean, you look the same." said  
Marilyn  
"You'we wight, Queen Mawilyn. He must be Chawlie's youngew bwother. Let's  
name him: Chawlie Puppy Dog!" said Carolyn.  
"Alright, slave Carolyn. By Royal Order of Queen Marilyn, He is now named  
Charlie Puppy Dog." said Marilyn, pointing to Joey.  
"You're nieces are adorable!" said Yugi. He tickled Carolyn, who giggled.  
"Hands off my slave, er... What was his name?" she asked turning to Tea.  
"Yugi." She replied.  
"No!" said Carolyn amid giggles, "It should be Cuddles!"  
"Hmmm. That sounds right. By Royal Order of Queen Marilyn, He is now named  
Cuddles." She turned back to Tristan.  
"So, aren't my nails the prettiest thing you ever saw?" Marilyn said.  
"They're... beautiful." said Tristan.  
"I know," smirked Marilyn. "Hey we have to give this guy a name, too!"  
"Let's let Chawlie do the honows!" exclaimed Carolyn. Charlie left Joey and  
licked Tristan. He barked.  
"Okay, Charlie says he tastes like strawberries. By Royal Order of Queen  
Marilyn, He is now named Strawberry." Said Marilyn.  
"Queen?" asked Joey.  
"That's right. I am ruler of the universe, whatever that means." Marilyn  
answered. Tea sweat dropped.  
"Marilyn likes to think that she's a que-" Tea said as she was interrupted  
by a shout.  
"There you are! We were looking all over for you!" said a tall, black-  
haired boy wearing sunglasses, followed by another blue-haired boy absorbed  
in a book, and a man looking fascinated with the dollar bill he was  
holding.  
"DARIEN!" shouted Selene as she jumped on the black haired boy.  
"TORI!" shouted Tea, jumping on the Blue-haired boy.  
"It's great to see you again" said Darien, addressing Selene and Tea.  
"Yeah, I missed you," said Tori, still reading his book.  
"MY DARLING!" shouted the man, throwing aside his dollar-bill, and jumping  
on Selene and Darien.  
"Mmmph." said Darien.  
"Out of the way!" he said shoving Darien aside.  
"DADDY!" exclaimed Selene, "I missed you so much."  
"My Baby, you've grown so much."  
"Uncle, she's only been here a month." said Tea.  
"Oh, you're that Masaki-boy's daughter aren't you." He said to Tea.  
"Oh Dad, you're also a Masaki!" said Selene.  
"This is my Uncle," said Tea, "and Darien and," she said excitedly, "TORI!"  
she hugged him again.  
"Hi!" they said.  
"Nice to meet you," said Yugi.  
"Erm, is he REALLY you're dad?" asked Tristan. Charlie had gone to lick  
Joey some more.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" shouted Selene.  
"Well, isn't he a little... young?" said Tristan. He looked like he was in  
his late twenties.  
"OF COURSE NOT! He's fif-" started Selene.  
"Of course I'm young." He said hurriedly. Selene pulled Charlie off Joey.  
"So that's you're dad and brothers, so where's you're mom?" asked Joey. All  
of a sudden, there was complete silence. Selene looked down.  
"Auntie's mommy is in Afwica." said Carolyn.  
"You mean, she's up there." corrected Marilyn, pointing at the ceiling,  
"She's going to Africa next week." The boys looked puzzled.  
"That-that means she's dead." said Tea quickly.  
"Which weminds us about ouw Mommy." said Carolyn.  
"Is she also..." asked Yugi.  
"No, she's staying at home." Marilyn answered.  
"With your dad?" asked Tristan.  
"I'M there dad!" said Darien.  
"But you can't be! You look 17!" exclaimed Joey.  
"I'm 25." He said.  
"And are you 16?" asked Yugi to Tori.  
"I'm 21." He replied. "I just became a doctor last year."  
"But doesn't it take 7 years or something to become a doctor?" asked  
Tristan.  
"Yeah, I started Harvard when I was 14."  
"HARVARD!" shouted Yugi.  
"I'll try my best to believe that" said Joey.  
"Let's go home already! I'm pooped!" said Marilyn.  
"Do you want a piggy-back ride to the car?" asked Tristan. Everyone stared  
at him.  
"Okay." said Marilyn. She got on his back.  
"Isn't she angelic?" asked Tristan, running around to please Marilyn.  
Everyone stared again.  
"I'm Queen-like, but I'll forgive you this time." said Marilyn.  
**********  
How was it? Please Review and tell me! 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer = I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
***********  
"Selene, I PROMISE, Yugi's other self is a Pharaoh of Egypt. A lady at the  
Domino museum told us. She said that certain Millennium Items have ancient  
Egyptian spirits living in them."  
"Nice. And I suppose I'm some Phoenician princess." said Selene, "Why  
didn't you tell me this AFTER I was done reading my comic?"  
"Selene," said the 'other' Yugi, "Maybe she'll help you with you're  
Destiny." He said it in a calm, but very serious voice.  
"A pharaoh." said Selene, looking up at him. She could barely hide the  
sarcasm in her voice.  
"Yes." He said. All of a sudden he felt a small hand tug on his.  
"Awe you Cuddles?" asked Carolyn.  
"In a way." He replied.  
"You'we- You'we SUPEW Cuddles." said Carolyn with her eyes sparkling.  
"Isn't that a good name, Fluffy-Baby?" she asked her Teddy-Bear.  
"Yeah slave Carolyn, He is Cuddles's Super-self. I bet Fluffy-Baby thinks  
that too. By Royal order of Queen Marilyn, he is now named Super Cuddles."  
said Marilyn. The other Yugi stared at her.  
"EEP!" whimpered Marilyn, running as fast as her legs could carry her away  
from him.  
"Wow, you must be a Pharaoh. NOBODY can get rid of Marilyn." said Selene.  
"PLEASE come Selene! Even if there is nothing in your Earrings, I can show  
you the exhibit." Tea said pleadingly.  
"Alright, Alright, I'll come. What can go wrong?" Selene said.  
"I'll come with you." said the other Yugi.  
"Let's go then!" said Tea. They all left. Darien turned to Marilyn and  
Carolyn.  
"Come on, girls. I have to take you to Day Care." He said.  
"NONONONONONO!" screamed Marilyn and Carolyn, covering their ears and  
running in all directions.  
"They're waiting for you." Darien said.  
"Oh please Daddy, let us stay hewe!" said Carolyn.  
"But, you love Day Care, remember."  
"But that was in America." said Marilyn, "And anyways, I have to finish  
putting on my nail polish."  
"Oh come on-" he started but was interrupted by the doorbell. He opened it.  
It was Joey and Tristan.  
"Hi Darien! Are Yugi, Selene, and Tea here? We checked the Game shop  
already." asked Joey  
"No, they just left, sorry."  
"Oh. Well where's everyone else?" asked Tristan.  
"Tori went to work at the hospital, and Dad is most probably at the bank."  
Darien answered.  
"Save us Stwabewwy!" cried Carolyn, clinging to Tristan.  
"They have to go to day care." Darien said, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh we could take care of them." said Tristan.  
"I won-" started Joey as Charlie leapt on him.  
"Rmf mrrof." said Joey, his words indiscernible by Charlie's licks.  
"You wouldn't want to. They're big trouble-makers."  
"No we're not!" said Marilyn.  
"No, of course not. They're little Angels." Tristan said.  
"Are you sure?" asked Darien.  
"Of course! Consider it a favor." said Tristan.  
"Alright, but don't fall for the eyes, okay? Bye!" Darien said.  
"Eyes?" asked Tristan, but Darien left.  
**********  
"Okay, we're here." said Tea, "Now let's look for Isis."  
"If you insist." said Selene, opening her manga.  
"What's that?" asked the other Yugi.  
"A comic-book Manga." She replied, as Tea went to find Isis, "You want  
one?"  
"No." said the other Yugi. He had better start acting like a Pharaoh, not  
some 15-year-old. He turned to watch for Tea.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" shouted Selene.  
"What's wrong?" asked the other Yugi. Then he noticed. Selene's right  
earring was pulling on her ear. She was holding it, with a painful  
expression on her face.  
"Are you OK?" he asked, trying to look at her. All of a sudden, the earring  
pulled Selene all the way down. It stopped right on the eye-piece of his  
Millennium Puzzle, and inserted its bottom-most dangly-thing into it. The  
other Yugi felt a jolt in his heart.  
"What was that?" he demanded. Selene tried to look up at him, but the  
earring seemed to not want to leave the Puzzle.  
"I don't know. It just starts pulling and then-" she let out a loud scream.  
"What now?" he asked, as he noticed her left earring pulling her toward a  
different direction. The earrings seemed to be fighting each other on which  
way to drag Selene.  
"Why don't you take them off?" he asked as Selene gave another shriek. He  
lifted up his Puzzle to lessen a little of Selene's pain.  
"Not like I haven't tried. They don't come off. They just- WHOA!" yelped  
Selene as the Left Millennium Earring dragged her toward an exhibit. The  
other Yugi watched, mystified. Then he followed her.  
It led them all the way to the room where the stone Tablet was. It went  
straight to the middle of it, touched it with its dangles, and fell back  
down. The other Yugi saw that both Selene's ear lobes were blistered and  
red.  
"There you are!" said Tea's voice. "Why did you leave?" The other Yugi  
wondered what to say when,  
"She was brought here by the force of the Left Millennium Earring." It was  
Isis.  
"How did you know that?" asked Selene.  
"I felt the presence of the spirit that resides within the Left Earring"  
Isis replied.  
"Spirit that what?" exclaimed Selene, "No lady, I'm just an average kid. I  
don't have a 'Spirit' in me."  
"Yes, Selene Masaki, you're right. You don't have one, you have 2. The  
Millennium Earrings are 2 separate Millennium Items, each with a separate  
Spirit. You, I believe, are the first to bear both the Right and Left  
Millennium Earrings." Isis said.  
"But I got one of them! I found it in a gold box buried near our campsite  
when I went to Egypt with Yugi." said Tea, sounding confused. "Pegasus said  
something like that too, but I thought he was joking..."  
"Do you still have the box?" Isis asked.  
"No, I just took the earring." Tea replied. Isis closed her eyes for a  
moment.  
"On the box were hieroglyphs. They read: Beware the curse of the Left  
Millennium Earring. The power within shall only be unleashed when the spell  
is broken. But take heed! The accursed is the only to lift its blight."  
Isis recited.  
"The accursed..." The other Yugi said.  
"Yes, my King."  
"Would that mean me?" asked Selene in a small voice.  
"But how do you know it isn't a fake? I saw one just like it one of the  
shops there!" exclaimed Tea.  
"There is a way to prove their authenticity..." said Isis, looking away.  
"Selene, have you ever been the best at anything?"  
"No, but I can get, like second place or something." said Selene hurriedly.  
"Part of the curse: Unable to achieve victory over another."  
"That means I'll never win at anything?" Selene asked, crestfallen.  
"No, just not the best. There will always be someone better than you." She  
replied, "Another sign, the fact that you are a werewolf."  
"How did you-" Selene started.  
"I know." Isis said briskly, "There's also one last sign that I know of."  
"Well?" asked Selene. Tea and the other Yugi watched quietly.  
"You're Spirits." said Isis.  
"But I don't-" but Isis looked straight at the Earrings.  
"Spirit of the Millennium Earrings, show yourselves!" she said  
commandingly, her Millennium Necklace Tauk glowing.  
Selene screamed. Her earrings were glowing and at the same time, unbearable  
white Light surrounded her. Then shadowy Darkness encircled her. Selene  
felt as though she was being split in half. She closed her eyes...  
Selene looked up. Standing on either side of her were 2 girls. They both  
were just as tall as her. The one on her left was standing in the shadows  
under the Tablet. She had curly hair, the same height as hers, and bright  
blue piercing eyes, that seemed to burn with Hatred. She was glaring at the  
girl on her right. Selene looked to her right.  
She couldn't take her eyes away. The girl herself was normal, with straight  
hair and green eyes, but she seemed to shine. A bright Light came from her  
very skin. Her green eyes sparkled with Purity. She was like an angel...  
"Now do you believe me?" Isis's clear voice rang out and awoke Selene.  
Selene looked at Isis, and noticed the other Yugi and Tea were also staring  
transfixed at the green-eyed girl.  
"What is she?" asked Tea, "I mean, who are they?"  
"Ask them." said Isis. The blue-eyed one rolled her eyes.  
"I'm Kage, The reason you win all your Duels." She said. "I was just taking  
a nap when Miss Angel here," she looked at the other with disgust, "told me  
someone was calling." The other girl blushed.  
"Well tell them your name. Or are you to MODEST?" Kage asked.  
"I'm-" she started. Her voice was miraculous, It gave them all energy.  
"Yes?" Tea pressed, her eyes sparkling.  
"I'm only Hikari." She finished quickly.  
"It suits you." The other Yugi said. Hikari blushed.  
"I'm sorry, Selene. It was all my fault you lost in Duelist Kingdom."  
Hikari said, looking down ashamed.  
"Don't mention it." Selene said. "So you 2 were the voices, right?"  
"Yes." They said in unison.  
"Were they in Egypt?" asked the other Yugi, "Did I know them?"  
"I'm not sure..." Isis said, for the first time looking hesitant.  
**********  
"I want to paint my nails Aurora Borealis" said Marilyn, addressing her  
little sister.  
"Of couwse, Queen Mawilyn. May I have the honow?" asked Carolyn  
"Well, I don't know..." said Marilyn.  
"Oh PLEASE, Queen Mawilyn!" asked Carolyn, desperately.  
"Okay, fine. But don't get a bloated head that I let you do my Royal  
nails." She replied.  
"Oh you'we so mewciful, Queen Mawilyn." said Carolyn, running to get the  
nail polish.  
"Great. It's Saturday, and you got us stuck baby-sitting for FREE." Said  
Joey, miserably. Charlie leapt on him.  
"Rrrmph" Joey said. Tristan paid no attention.  
"Do you 2 want to play a game?" he asked. Marilyn and Carolyn looked at  
each other, with evil smiles. Unfortunately, Tristan didn't notice.  
"Let's play Slave, Slave. I'm the Queen, you're the slave." said Marilyn.  
Tristan sweat dropped.  
"How about something else?" he asked.  
"Stowytime!" yelled Carolyn.  
"OK! Once upo-"  
"No, WE say the story." Marilyn said.  
"But-"  
"Please!" they asked. They turned their eyes at him, and made them big,  
round, and tearful. Tristan all of a sudden felt as though it was a  
horrible crime to not listen to them.  
"Go ahead." He said.  
"Alright. Once upon a time there was a great storyteller named Queen  
Marilyn. She told the best stories. One day she told her slaves a story. It  
went like this: Once upon a time there was a great storyteller named Queen  
Marilyn. She told the best stories. One day she told her slaves a story. It  
went like this: Once upon a time there was a great storyteller named Queen  
Marilyn. She told the best stories. One day she told her slaves a story. It  
went like this: Once upon a time there was a great storyteller named Queen  
Marilyn. She told the best stories. One day she told her slaves a story. It  
went like this..." Marilyn said. Tristan felt himself get drowsy as Joey  
gave a huge yawn...  
"GREAT! We got Strawberry AND Charlie Puppy Dog in Baby-sitter trap # 42. I  
thought we'd have to do all 97 of them."  
"Queen Mawilyn, quick! Thewe's no time to waste!" said Carolyn, jumping up.  
"Yeah, let's go."  
**********  
R&R, Make SURE you read the next one! 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. This is the last time I'm  
going to write that so there. :P  
Sorry for the huge delay.  
**********  
"You're not sure. Good that means I must be a normal teen. See ya." Selene  
was about to rush to the exit when something grabbed her collar.  
"Hey, LET GO!" Selene screamed. She turned to face her captor and nearly  
fainted. A silver wolf tail was holding on to her.  
"Get that thing off me! Keep your body parts to yourself." she shouted at  
Kage. Tea and the other Yugi were staring shocked at Kage.  
"Wait, this might be interesting. And don't tell me to stop Tail, he never  
listens to me anyway." replied Kage coolly. She seemed bored with what was  
happening.  
"A tail?" asked Tea faintly. Kage nodded.  
"Got a problem with it?" she asked Tea.  
"N-No" Tea stammered.  
"Kage, you shouldn't be so rude. It's-" Hikari started.  
"Shut up." Kage said simply. Hikari closed her mouth and stepped back.  
"What did you mean that you weren't sure?" asked Kage to Isis.  
"I meant that, you both were certainly not in Egypt, but she was." Isis  
replied, pointing at Selene.  
"Wait wait wait. What do I have to do with this? I'm not some-" Selene  
began.  
"I have seen visions of the past with a girl who looks considerably like  
you. In fact, the resemblance is almost unmistakable." Isis cut her off.  
"Selene in the past? With me?" asked the other Yugi, who had finally  
stopped gaping at Kage's tail. Isis nodded.  
"Should I show you?" asked Isis.  
"No!" said Hikari fearfully.  
"Yes!" said Kage eagerly.  
"No! I mean Yes! Nevermind, I meant No. On second thought, Yes!" said  
Selene, very undecidedly.  
"Or you know what? No." she said again.  
"Please show us," Tea asked Isis. The other Yugi also affirmed.  
"Yes, I'd like to see Selene in Egypt." he said.  
"Alright." Isis closed her eyes. The Tauk glowed a bright golden. Suddenly,  
they weren't in the Domino museum, but in a dark hall. A girl with blue-  
green eyes stood expectantly in front of a boy whose face was too concealed  
in Shadow to recognize.  
"You must realize, Mara, that once you take the Millenium Earrings, you are  
bound by fate to protect Egypt with your life." said the serious voice of  
the other Yugi. The REAL other Yugi looked up at Isis who nodded  
to him in acknowledgement.  
"I understand..." the girl named Mara said uncertainly.  
"Are you sure, Mara? I don't want you to... you know... There are people  
who will hurt you!" The Pharaoh burst out "I don't want anything bad to  
happen to you, it would be all my fault!"  
"Okay, okay, take a chill pill." Mara said, rolling her eyes. Selene's eyes  
widened.  
"Chill pill?" asked the Pharaoh. Mara rolled her eyes again.  
"Just hurry up and put it on me." she said.  
"Mara... You're not doing this because of what Priest Seto said... right?"  
the Pharaoh asked.  
"Oh him, No of course not! I'm not jealous that he has the Millenium Rod  
and I don't even have an Item at all. How could you think something like  
that? Uh, he didn't tell you that did he?" she asked in a high voice.  
"No..." the Pharaoh replied. Obviously he couldn't tell that Mara was  
lying.  
"Well, can I FINALLY have them?" she asked impatiently.  
"Mara..." he said again.  
"What now? Can't I just have them?" she aked persistedly.  
"I'm not sure you're ready... I still think that you might not be able to  
handle the pressure of being one of the chosen Priests." he finished  
quickly.  
"I'm 13 years old! I'm 4 months older than you and you got your puzzle  
years ago! Why do you think I can't handle it? I don't recall YOU getting  
yourself in dangerous situations and then getting out of them! I even  
started playing the Shadow Games before you did! I HAVE a Ka that can  
protect me and you don't! If anyone's not ready for a Millenium Item, it's  
YOU!" Mara burst out. The Pharaoh looked taken aback.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." The Pharaoh, though his features  
were shadowed, still seemed hurt.  
"No, really I'm sorry. That just came out. I'm just so frusturated.  
EVERYONE has a Millenium Item and I- I don't! It's just not Fair!" Mara  
said. Angrily, she turned to leave.  
"Mara! Mara,wait!" the Pharaoh called. But Mara was already gone. Suddenly  
everything was fading. The dim hall brightened and turned into Domino  
museum. Selene blinked.  
"Whoa! That was awesome!" said Kage, "That is sooo cool, dissing out the  
Pharaoh. Only I could do a thing like that." The other Yugi raised an  
eyebrow at her.  
"That was terrible. Selene how could YOU?" sobbed Hikari, "I'm so ashamed!"  
she dissolved into tears. Selene stared.  
"I've just met you and you're already getting on my nerves." Selene said to  
Hikari. "So does Mara ever get the Earrings, or what?" Selene asked Isis.  
"Yes she eventually got them. Do you believe me now?" she asked Selene.  
Selene looked up at her, then at Kage, who was having some sort of glare-  
match with the other Yugi, and Hikari who was begging the other Yugi for  
forgiveness.  
"Who were they? If I was Mara, were they Mara's spirits?" she asked Isis.  
Tea had a glazed look in her eyes.  
"I believe they are part of the curse of the Millenium Earrings." Isis  
said. At this, both Kage and Hikari looked up at her.  
"So I'm just a curse? I'm not a human or anything? Just some...spell?"  
asked Kage furiously.  
"I don't know, I'm just-"  
"My life wasn't worth anything anyways." Hikari whispered. Tea patted her  
shoulder.  
"Don't say that. You must have some purpose. Right, Isis?" she asked. Isis  
opened her mouth, but Kage interrupted.  
"You don't get it, do you? We're just some dumb curse meant to ruin  
Selene's life. A curse. That's all." She stormed. Tea looked meekly at her.  
"Whatever you say." she wimpered.  
"Is there any way for Selene to regain her memories of Egypt?" The other  
Yugi asked.  
"She must break the curse." Isis replied.  
"And how do we do that?" asked Hikari, tear streaks visible on her cheeks.  
"Nobody knows. Not even me." Isis said, "You must find out yourself."  
"Oh." said Selene.  
"Whatever." said Kage.  
"I see." said Hikari.  
"I suggest you enter Seto Kaiba's Tournament, it might help you." Isis  
said.  
"Ew, the dumb CEO boy." said Selene.  
"I know him, I tried to get his body once." said Kage unexpectedly.  
Everyone stared.  
"I did. Was he the same Seto who Mara was talking about?" she asked.  
"Yes. By the way, Mara was Selene's nickname. Her real name was Yumei."  
"Seto is the guy on this tablet?" Kage asked. Isis nodded  
"Oh my Gosh, look at the time!" screeched Selene. "I'm late for work. I  
have to leave." she said as she rushed toward the door.  
"Selene!" yelled Tea, running after her cousin. Selene was out of the  
doors. Kage and Hikari slowly disappeared. Tea gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Sorry, Isis. My cousin is just-"  
"I understand. She never seemed to care..." Isis trailed off, a strange,  
sad look in her eyes.  
"Well we have to leave to. Thanks Isis." Tea said.  
"You have a strange cousin, Tea." The other Yugi said "Thank you Isis."  
they both left.  
"Farewell."  
**********  
"Whewe do we go, Queen Mawilyn?" asked Carolyn as soon as they had gotten  
out of the building.  
"We're going to Africa. Where else?" Marilyn replied.  
"Whoopee!" Carolyn said excitedly. Then her face fell.  
"But we'we not packed." she said sadly.  
"Oh don't be silly, slave Carolyn. This is only the preparation. We have to  
go to the store and buy a map first, of course." Marilyn said.  
"Whewe can we get a map?" Carolyn asked.  
"In a store. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marilyn said, as she  
jumped on to Charlie. Carolyn jumped on behind her.  
"Giddyup, Charlie!" Marilyn ordered. The crossing guard stared at them.  
"Are you lost?" he asked, as they rode up to him.  
"No, but do you know where we can find a map-store?" Marilyn asked. The  
guard pointed out a store.  
"Thanks. Queen Marilyn never forgets a helpful slave." Marilyn said,  
smiling. They left the guard standing confused.  
"Wait hewe, Chawlie." Carolyn said to the Golden Retriever.  
**********  
Snoring sounds were coming from Tea and Selene's apartment. Tristan was  
fast asleep on the sofa, while Joey was dreaming on the floor. Suddenly  
Tristan rolled over and fell off, landing on Joey.  
"WHA-!" yelped Joey.  
"Hey what are you doing asleep? Where are Marilyn and Carolyn?" Joey asked  
Tristan.  
"I thought you were watching them!" Tristan exclaimed.  
"ME! YOU were the one who said you'd babysit." Joey retorted.  
"Nevermind. Marilyn, Carolyn, where are you hiding?" Tristan called,  
searching for them.  
"TRISTAN, LOOK!" shouted Joey, pointing to the open apartment window.  
"You don't think that they..." Tristan said. Then he ran out.  
"Darien's going to kill us!" Joey said, running after Tristan.  
**********  
"Excuse me, can you give me a map of Africa?" asked Marilyn.  
"What would you need a map of Africa for?" The shopkeeper asked  
suspiciously.  
"A wise guy, eh? I think I'd better do the talking." Marilyn said to  
Carolyn.  
"GIVE IT TO ME OR ELSE!" she shouted.  
"Okaaay." The shopkeeper said, handing it to her. "That will be 350 yen."  
"Alright. Slave Carolyn, pay up." Marilyn said.  
"Yes youw Highness, Queen Mawilyn. Thank you for this honow that I don't  
desewve." she said, her eyes shining.  
"A good Queen always is nice to her slaves." Marilyn said promptly. "I  
might let you use your allowance money next time too. That is if you're  
EXTRA good."  
"I must be dweaming!" Carolyn exclaimed.  
"Well come on already, we don't have all day." Marilyn said. They left out  
to Charlie.  
"Hmmm." Marilyn said, examining the map.  
"This is where I'll conquer," she said pointing to southern Africa. "This  
is where you'll conquer," she said pointing northern Africa, "And this is  
where Charlie will conquer." she said, pointing to Madagascar. "We'll meet  
at the Equator. All in a days work." she finished. Charlie barked in  
agreement. Then he barked again.  
"I think Chawlie is hungwy." Carolyn said.  
"Well, there's a lemonade stand up ahead, we'll get something from there."  
She replied, riding up to the stand.  
"3 cookies with the works," she said gangster-like, slamming 700 yen on to  
the table, "Keep the change." they both took one cookie each and gave one  
to Charlie. They rode along. Suddenly Charlie gave a loud bark and started  
running. He jumped onto a teen boy carrying a briefcase.  
"Watch it, you stupid mutt!" He said coldly to Charlie. Charlie gave a low  
growl. Then, ironically, he started licking the boy's face, and drooling on  
his trench-coat.  
"Hey that's OUR dog!" said Marilyn. "Get you're filthy claws off him!"  
"Awww, Chawlie likes him." said Carolyn, pulling Charlie off. The boy stood  
up and wiped himself off. Carolyn looked up at him.  
"Ice." she said.  
"What are you talking about?" The boy's blue eyes glared at Carolyn. He  
turned to leave.  
"Wow!" said Carolyn. She ran up behind him and grabbed the back of his  
coat.  
"Don't leave, I nevew met an Ice-faiwy befowe." she said, her eyes  
sparkling.  
"Get lost, kid." the boy told her. Marilyn ran up to him and kicked him on  
the shins.  
"Don't you dare boss-around my slave! That's my job!" she shouted.  
"I can have you two put in Juvenile Hall, and your dog in a pound for  
assault." He said coldly, "Now why don't you two run along."  
"Marilyn? Carolyn?" asked a voice.  
"Uncle Towi!" exclaimed Carolyn "What awe you doing hewe all by youwself?"  
she asked.  
"I was just about to ask you." Tori replied, "You two didn't run away from  
daycare, did you?" he asked. As Seto Kaiba left.  
"No, of course not. We were just packing to leave to Africa." Marilyn said  
proudly.  
"Well let me get you home." he said.  
"Guess what? We met an Ice-Faiwy. He had Ice-blue eyes, and Ice-bwown haiw.  
I think I'll call him Ice." Carolyn said.  
"No kidding." Tori said as he put them in his car.  
**********  
R&R  
I'm Really sorry for the delay. 


	13. Chapter 12

*********  
"I am very dissapointed in you girls." Darien was lecturing Marilyn and  
Carolyn on their run-away-to-Africa scheme.  
"But Daddy! We weren't really running away, we were only PREPARING to."  
Marilyn argued.  
"We're really sorry Darien." apologized Tristan and Joey. "We should never  
have-"  
"It's okay. They trick everyone, including me. Don't bother yourselves  
about it." Darien replied, " And thanks for finding them, Tori."  
"Right, I agree." said Tori, his face buried in a book, as usual. Just  
then, the door opened.  
"Hey everyone!" exclaimed Tea. She then walked up to Tori and hugged him.  
"Hi Tori!"  
"Oh, hi Tea!" he said, miraculously looking up from his book. But it would  
have been hard to look at anyways, with Tea's hug barely allowing him to  
breathe.  
"Awww, what's wrong?" Tea asked a sniffling Carolyn, finally letting go of  
Tori who fell over, gasping for breath.  
"Daddy is going to put us in daycawe." Carolyn said softly, "And that  
doesn't sound like fun."  
"Hey Tea, where's Yugi?" asked Joey.  
"He went home. I think he wants to be alone for a while, though." she  
replied "Go after a while, okay?"  
"Sure..." said a confused Joey, as Marilyn and Carolyn tried to sneak away  
undetected.  
"I suppose then you're right. I'll just have to put you two in Daycare."  
said Darien.  
"But-" started Marilyn.  
"No buts." Darien said sharply.  
**********  
"Did you hear? That CEO guy is holding a Dueling tournament." Selene said  
to Joey.  
"Of course I heard! How can an important Duelist like me NOT know?" Joey  
bragged.  
"Selene, please call him Kaiba." requested Yugi politely.  
"No." said Selene dangerously. Everyone sweatdropped. Around Selene, that  
happened a lot.  
"I'm still trying to get the whole spirit situation." said Tristan  
wonderingly, "Yugi has a spirit that's an Ancient Pharaoh. Selene has two  
spirits, which are curses or something. And Selene was in Egypt as some  
Priestess. So was Kaiba."  
"That's how it seems." Tea said.  
"Selene, do your spirits look cooler than you? Like how Yugi's looks cooler  
than him?" asked Joey. Yugi fumed.  
"No, I'm way better." Selene said haughtily.  
"Well call them out or something, I want to see them." Joey said. Selene  
looked worried.  
"This I have GOT to see." said Tristan.  
"Uh... come out." Selene said. Nothing happened. "Please come out?" she  
said again. Still nothing. Joey burst out laughing. Tristan was trying  
valiantly to hold back his own laughter.  
"Did you see how stupid you looked?" he said amid howls of laughter. Selene  
glared at him. Smoke was practically coming out of her ears.  
"You look stupid all the time, so it's thanks to your dumb influence on  
me." but Selene didn't know what else to say. She certainly FELT stupid, so  
it was a good possibilty she looked the same way.  
"I don't think you can just call them out. My other self doesn't come out  
unless I duel so... well you get what I mean." he finished akwardly. He  
didn't get the spirit business either, but he would just have to deal with  
it.  
"So are you joining the tournament?" asked Tea to change the subject.  
"I am. It's my destiny." said Yugi. Selene rolled her eyes.  
"I sure am. And I'm going to win this time!" said Joey. Selene rolled her  
eyes again. She was stuck on a roof and surrounded by idiots. She pulled  
out her manga comic book and slowly walked away.  
"Hey Selene! Are you also joining?" asked Tristan.  
"Well duh!" she said, as she went down the stairs leading inside.  
**********  
"Nooo! Nonononononononononononononono!" exclaimed Marilyn and Carolyn.  
Darien dragged them across the schoolyard. He was dropping off Marilyn and  
Carolyn, and Selene and Tea were with him. Joey, Tristan, and 'Yugi' came  
along too. They needed to get their Kaiba Corp. Duel disks.  
"Stop shouting." Darien said calmly. They didn't stop.  
"STRAWBERRY!!!!!" screamed Mailyn. Tristan immediately leapt forward, but  
was held back by Joey.  
"MY ANGELS!" he shouted, trying to get to them. Joey, Selene and Tea were  
forced to take him back to the car.  
"SUPEW CUDDLES! SAVE US!!!!" Carolyn cried.  
"NO, DON'T SAVE US!" said Marilyn, thinking Daycare was okay compared to an  
Egyptian Pharaoh named Super Cuddles.  
"Who is in charge of the daycare?" asked the other Yugi.  
"Um, the principle. Him." Darien said, pointing to a man. The other Yugi  
walked up to him.  
"Sir, I challenge you to a Duel. If I win, Marilyn and Carolyn need not  
stay in this dungeon. But if you win, you may choose their fate." The other  
Yugi said, looking straight into the bald principles eyes. The principle  
stared.  
"Battle City is that way." he said, in a voice that sounded convinced that  
this teen was insane. The ancient Pharaoh opened his mouth to reply when  
Selene came and clamped her hand over his mouth. The principle stared with  
O_O eyes.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where classroom 7 is?" asked Darien, taking off  
his sun glasses. The principle told him as Tea walked up to them.  
"I locked up Tristan, I don't think he'll be able to handle it." she said.  
"Let's drop them off, already!" cried Joey "We have to get our Duel Disks!"  
"Alright, we're going!" said Selene as they walked into the classroom.  
"Wow!" said Marilyn and Carolyn, looking around at all the toys. They  
walked toward a bunch of kids playing with miniature Duel Monster cards.  
Darien, Tea, Joey, and Selene slowly stepped out the class room door.  
"HE'S LEAVING US!" shouted Marilyn, "COME BAAAAACK!!!!!"  
"Daddy don't leave me!" said Carolyn, crying.  
"Aww, don't you want to play with the dollhouse?" asked the teacher.  
"No, I HATE DOLLS!" Marilyn screamed, kicking the teacher's shins.  
"COME BACK!" they both said, pounding on the doors.  
"Why don't you play with the nice puzzles?" asked the teacher, rubbing her  
shins.  
"Okay." said Carolyn in a quiet voice. The teacher led her to where the  
puzzles were. Then she screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"What?" asked Carolyn.  
"That!" she said, pointing on the floor.  
"SUPEW CUDDLES!" shrieked Carolyn, jumping on him, hugging him.  
"Huh?" he said. Another Yugi was on the floor, his eyes narrowed in  
concentration as he finished the puzzles one by one.  
" Oh, hello Carolyn. I'm finished. What other thing do you challenge me  
with?" The other Yugi said to a small boy.  
"Well... No one's been able to do that one." The boy said, pointing to one  
with 5,000 pieces in it. The other Yugi reached for it.  
"YUGI!!!!!!!!" The door burst open. It was Selene, Joey, and Tea. Selene  
grabbed him by his ear, and yanked him out the room.  
"But I was doing a puzzle! A Pharaoh isn't supposed to forfeit!" he creid.  
"Tough luck." said Selene. Joey and Tea followed them out.  
"NO WAIT DON'T- Oh never mind. Who cares?" said Marilyn. "Come on Carolyn,  
we have business to attend to." she walked up to the middle of the class  
room, and stood up on a chair.  
"People of classroom 7, who is your leader?" she asked. The children  
blinked.  
"Um, we don't have a leader." said a girl.  
"Correction: Now you do." Marilyn replied.  
"Excuse me, but-" said the teacher.  
"Why don't you take a coffee break? We have a surprise for you, so just  
take your time." said Marilyn sweetly.  
"Well I don't-" the Teacher began.  
"Please." said Marilyn, her eyes were big and teary.  
"Well I am feeling thirsty..." the teacher said as she left.  
"Lock it, Quick!" Marilyn said. Carolyn locked the door as Marilyn reached  
into her pockets and started throwing papers at the other children.  
"What is this?" asked a little boy, holding a paper.  
"These are all your slave contracts and registration forms." Marilyn said  
promptly.  
"Coooooool!" said the kids, not even knowing what a slave was.  
"Yes. From now on, I am your ruler, Queen Marilyn. You have to listen to  
every word I say. You have to obey my every order, and wait on me hand and  
foot."  
"Like this?" asked a girl, standing on one hand and one foot.  
"Uh... Yes." Marilyn said. "Now as you all can see, on your contracts are  
small symbols. These will represent your occupation. Now get to work, all  
of you. We must construct a royal kingdom from this dump."  
"Yes, Queen Marilyn!" shouted the kids.  
"Carolyn?" asked Marilyn.  
"Yes, Queen Mawilyn?"  
"Punch everyone in the room. When they punch you back, decide which person  
was the strongest. They'll be my Royal body guards."  
"I am so honowed, Queen Mawilyn!" she gasped. "What does punch mean?"  
"Let us show you." said a tough looking group of kids. They cracked their  
knuckles threateningly.  
"Uh that's okay. You can be my Royal body guards." said Marilyn, thinking  
of the time-out chair she would sit in if Carolyn came home with teeth  
missing.  
"Yes, Queen Marilyn."  
"Well, you guys surround me, and the rest of you, do your jobs."  
**********  
"I still think we should go save Marilyn and Carolyn from that terrifying  
teacher." Tristan said.  
"Honestly, Tristan, they're more of a danger to her than she is to them."  
Selene replied.  
"I think this is where you get the Duel Disks." Yugi said, pointing to a  
store with the Kaiba Corp. logo.  
"Let's go then!" said Joey. They all went in.  
"Hi. We want to enter Kaiba's duel tournament." Yugi said to the man behind  
the counter.  
"What's your name?" the man asked politely.  
"Yugi Mutou." The man typed it in to the computer.  
"You are given the highest qualification, 5 stars. Here you go." he said,  
handing Yugi a box. "This has your Duel Disk in it."  
"I'm Joey Wheeler. I'm also entering." Joey piped up. The man typed his  
name into the computer.  
"I'm sorry, you only have 1 star. That doesn't get you in to the  
tournament." he said.  
"One Star!" everyone exclaimed.  
"He deserves better!" said Tea.  
"What are you talking about?" Selene laughed, "He deserves none." Everyone  
sweat dropped.  
"Oh wait! My computer must be malfunctioning, you DO qualify." he also  
handed Joey a box.  
"What about me?" Selene asked, shoving Joey aside.  
"Your Name?" the man asked.  
"Selene Masaki." The man typed it up.  
"Are you sure? That name doesn't exist." It was Joey's turn to laugh.  
"But, I HAVE to be on there! I'm 2-card girl!" Selene cried, taking out her  
2 prized Dragon-cards, and showing it to him.  
"Well maybe..." he quickly typed something on the computer.  
"Maybe what?" asked Yugi.  
"Maybe my computer's still malfunctioning." he said with a strange glint in  
his eyes.  
"You have 4 stars. You qualify." He said handing her a DuelDisk.  
"Well don't just stand there! Apologize!" Selene shouted at the man. Tea  
dragged her out the shop.  
*********  
"How was school, girls?" asked Selene's Dad.  
"Great! Everyone became my slave at once! I didn't even have any  
rebellions!" Marilyn exclaimed happily.  
"Um... Carolyn? How about you?" asked Tea.  
"Okay..." Carolyn said. She sighed.  
"Is something wrong?" Tori asked Carolyn.  
"No..." she said, sighing again.  
"Well I'm pooped. Let's go to bed." Marilyn said.  
"Who do you want to tuck you in today?" asked Darien.  
"Auntie Selene!" said Marilyn, at the same time, Carolyn said  
"Auntie Tea!"  
"You don't want me to tuck you in?" said Darien, pretending to be hurt.  
"You don't tell stories about Monsters who lose their heads in guillotines  
or People maimed for stealing other peoples ice creams." Marilyn said  
gleefully.  
"Oh Daddy! I'm so sowwy, did I huwt youw feelings?" Carolyn said, looking  
up sadly at Darien.  
"No you didn't." Darien said reassuringly, "and Selene, Maybe you shouldn't  
tell stories like that to Marilyn. I used to do the same to you, and look  
how you turned out."  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Selene asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I mean your job." Darien said.  
"So? It's a good thing to solve mysteries." Selene said, as Marilyn pulled  
her into her bedroom.  
**********  
"Carolyn, what is wrong with you?" asked Marilyn. It was midnight, and  
Carolyn still hadn't fallen asleep.  
"I was just thinking about... pwomise you won't laugh?" Carolyn said.  
Marilyn nodded eagerly.  
"I was thinking about the Ice Faiwy." Carolyn said. "You'we not laughing?"  
"'Cuz that's not funny, It's dumb. What about him?" Marilyn asked "He was  
really rude in my opinion."  
"I want him to give me a wish. I caught him, so it's only faiw."Carolyn  
said. Marilyn bolted upright.  
"You mean, if you catch an Ice Fairy, you get a wish?" Marilyn asked.  
Carolyn nodded.  
"You can even wish for infinite wishes?" Marilyn asked. Carolyn nodded  
again.  
"Then what are we waiting for!?!" Marilyn exclaimed, jumping out of bed.  
"We'we going to go and claim ouw wishes, Queen Mawilyn?" gasped Carolyn.  
"Of course! Change out of your PJ's, quick!"  
"Thanks Queen Mawilyn!" said Carolyn, hugging her older sister.  
"Okay, Okay, paws off." Marilyn said, pushing her away. They changed and  
climbed out the window down to the street below.  
**********  
"Now where would an Ice Fairy live?" asked Marilyn aloud.  
"Pwobably in a castle." Carolyn answered. They looked around for a castle,  
but there were none in sight.  
"Maybe we should just give up." said Carolyn as they passed the 14th block  
from their apartment building.  
"Never! A Masaki never gives up! Or at least that's what Daddy says."  
Marilyn said.  
"Hey look! Didn't the Ice Fairy's dress have letters like that on it?"  
Marilyn exclaimed, pointing to a tall building, surrounded by towers.  
"You'we wight, Queen Mawilyn!" Carolyn squealed. "You'we a genius!"  
"I know, I know. I can't help it." Marilyn replied. "Let's go to that  
building."  
They went a few more blocks. Luckily, no one was awake at 12:56 at night,  
or else there would have been trouble.  
"Fluffy Baby is scawed, Queen Mawilyn." Carolyn said, pointing to her teddy-  
bear.  
"Well tell him not to worry, we're here!" Marilyn said, as they reached the  
front of the building. They tried the door, but it was code operated.  
"He's pwobably at wowk." Carolyn said, sounding dissappointed.  
"Let's go home." said Marilyn, sadly. She had wanted a million wishes, and  
now she couldn't get them. She hailed a taxi.  
"No, you wewe the one that said Masakis don't give up." Carolyn said, as  
she stepped into the taxi after Marilyn.  
"Awe thewe any castles awound hewe?" Carolyn asked the driver. He didn't  
even look at her.  
"Nope," he said.  
"Well, take us to our house." Marilyn said.  
"Where is it?" asked the driver.  
"Just drive around, we'll point it out."  
"It's your Yen." the driver said, shrugging. They drove for 5 minutes when  
Carolyn shouted  
"STOP!" The driver slammed on the brakes.  
"A castle!" Carolyn exclaimed, pointing to a mansion.  
"You're crazy! That belongs to Seto Kaiba!" the driver said incredulously.  
"Who?" Marilyn said quickly.  
"You don't know Kaiba? He's all over the papers!" He said, shoving one  
behind him, still not bothering to notice he was with 2 preschoolers.  
"MY FAIWY!" Carolyn cried, hugging the picture.  
"How much do we owe you?" Marilyn asked.  
"1500 Yen." Marilyn paid him and exited the car with Carolyn.  
**********  
"How do we get in?" Carolyn asked Marilyn. The gates were huge and bolted  
shut.  
"Umm...." Marilyn said looking around. She noticed an odd branch sticking  
out from the ground.  
"Wierd." she said as she picked it up. It was very heavy.  
"Caroliyn, help me with this!" she said. They both pulled it up.  
"What the...?" They were standing in front of a staircase leading downward.  
"Let's go!" Carolyn said, racing down the steps and holding Fluffy Baby  
tightly. Marilyn went in after her. They came to a huge library.  
"Where next?" asked Marilyn out loud. In reply to her question, Carolyn  
opened a door, hidden as a bookcase, with a pair of stairs leading upward.  
"C'mon!" Marilyn said, running up into a huge entrance hall. They went in  
through the rooms, which turned out to be kitchens, dinig areas, living  
rooms, and a bathroom. They went up to the second floor. Marilyn put her  
hand on the knob of the first room. She hesitated for a second.  
"Masaki's nevew give up, Queen Mawilyn." Carolyn said. Marilyn opened the  
door.  
"It's him!" whispered Carolyn, edging closer to the brunet's bed.  
"Shh!" Marilyn said.  
"Let's not wake him." Carolyn said uneasily.  
"Masaki's don't give up!" Marilyn whispered back. "Carolyn, you'd better do  
the talking, you found him."  
"Okay Queen Mawilyn." said Carolyn. She tiptoed nearer to the bed and gave  
the boy sleeping on it a small poke. He stirred slightly, then turned over.  
"Ice?" Carolyn whispered in his ear. Kaiba sat straight up.  
"Mokuba?" he said, blinking in the dark.  
"No, my name is Cawolyn, not Mokuba. But if you want to call me that, it's  
okay. It suwe is bettew than kid." Carolyn said politely, curtsying.  
"How did you get in here?" he shouted at them, his eyes flashing  
dangerously.  
"We followed you're Fairy Dust. And if you don't mind, please don't shout."  
Marilyn said smoothly.  
"I'll get to the point. We want our wishes now. I'd like a-" she was  
interuppted.  
"SECURITY!" Kaiba shouted. In 2 seconds, 5 tough looking thugs came out of  
nowhere, followed by Mokuba.  
"If that's your son, you ought to teach him a thing or two about manners."  
Marilyn said to one of the thugs.  
"What should we do with them, Mr.Kaiba." One of them asked.  
"Kick them out! Thank God they didn't bring their dog with them." Kaiba  
said.  
"Nii-sama, isn't that a bit harsh? I mean, look at them." Mokuba said,  
"They look so innocent and harmless."  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Mokuba." Kaiba said, "Take them away."  
"At least ask them why they're here at 2 in the morning." Mokuba said  
pleadingly.  
"What are you doing in my house?" spat Kaiba.  
"I'm awfully sowwy, I didn't mean to distuwb you," Carolyn said curtsying,  
"but don't we get a wish fow finding an Ice Faiwy?"  
"She's so cute!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
"She's so insane." Kaiba replied.  
"Let's just send them home. Please, Nii-sama?" Mokuba begged.  
"Fine! Get them in one of the limo's and out of my site!" Kaiba shouted.  
"Can I go , too?" Mokuba asked his brother.  
"Whatever." Kaiba said, going to his computer room to upgrade his security  
system.  
**********  
R&R 


	14. Chapter 13

*********  
"Daddy! I had the most wondewful dweam last night!" Carolyn exclaimed,  
jumping on their father's stomach.  
"Oof! Carolyn!" Darien said as he woke up. "Where IS you're mother?"  
"I dweamt that we went seawching fow my Ice Faiwy, and we FOUND him!"  
Carolyn said happily.  
"Wow! I had the same dream." Marilyn exclaimed, joining her sister on the  
bed. "Plus I saw the Sugar-Ice Fairy, too. He's just like the Ice-Fairy,  
but sweeter. And we were talking with him all night, and we became BEST  
friends. He even took us to eat all the candy we wanted! I can't wait to  
tell Apples!"  
"Who's that?" asked Darien, groaning.  
"Apples is a giwl in ouw Day Cawe." Carolyn answered. Then Marilyn and  
Carolyn looked at each other.  
"DAYCARE!" they yelled, running out the room. Darien turned to go back to  
sleep.  
"Peace and Quiet." he said, closing his eyes.  
"DARIEN, WAKE UP! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF THE BATTLE-CITY TOURNAMENT, THE  
MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF MY LIFE! AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR SLEEP!"  
Selene screeched "YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" she ran out the room crying.  
"Selene, don't cry! I'm-" Darien began.  
"MY BABY!" yelled Selene's dad. He ran after her. Darien sighed.  
*********  
"Well Bye Dad, Bye Tori!" Selene said, "I have to go kick some Duelist  
backside. Um, do me a favor and don't wake up Tea." She said, sticking her  
toungue out at Darien.  
"Don't you want any breakfast?" Tori asked her.  
"No thanks. I'll just get a chocolate bar or something." Selene said, going  
out the door.  
"But you can't-"Tori started..  
"IF MY BABY DOESN'T WANT TO EAT, SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO!" Yelled Selene's dad.  
Tori and Darien sweatdropped.  
**********  
"Losers of Battle City," Selene exclaimed  
"Here comes Selene Masaki." finished Joey. Selene gave him a death-glare.  
Then stomped off to find a challenger.  
"Hmm..." Selene said, looking around. She pushed her way through a crowd of  
spectators.  
"Who's worthy enough to Duel me?" Selene asked "Oh yeah, NOBODY!" Everybody  
turned to stare at her.  
"Who's the snob?" asked a neon-blue haired boy.  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Selene said haughtily.  
"My Psychic powers tell me you have high self-esteem." the boy smirked.  
"You're 'psychic' powers are right." Selene replied. "Anyways, I'm looking  
for a Duelist, not some cheap fortune teller. Besides, I already know that  
I'll be the Queen of the world someday." Selene said, turning to leave.  
"I'm a Duelist." the boy said. Selene stopped and looked at him.  
"You?" she said arrogantly.  
"Yes. I'm Espa Roba, I've never lost a Duel before with my ESP."  
"ESP? HAH!" Selene said, laughing.  
"You'll Duel me for a Locator card?" Espa asked.  
"Sure." Selene said, activating her Duel Disk.  
"Let's Duel!" Espa said.  
*********  
"And you're next card is... Dark Snake Syndrome." Espa said.  
"It's... not possible..." Selene broke off. Her hand was trembling. She was  
down to her last 200 lifepoints. Her shaking hand reached over her deck.  
'NO! Selene, don't give up, we can win this!' Kage yelled, not wanting  
Selene to forfiet.  
'I can't beat him. He knows every card in my hand...' Selene said to Kage.  
'If you want, I'll force him to lose.' Kage said desperately. She didn't  
want to lose.  
'No... I'm not good enough to win, just like I wasn't good enough to win in  
Duelist Kingdom.' Selene's palm fell over her deck.  
"You should have forfeited a long time ago." Espa said, walking up to  
Selene snatching her locator card and taking her Serpent Night Dragon from  
her.  
"Didn't I predict that you'd lose?" he said, laughing.  
"I'm sorry Kage... I've failed you and Hikari." Selene said out loud. To  
nobody's surprise except her own, tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
"Hey Selene, What's- SELENE?" Joey said, going up to her.  
"You're crying!" he exclaimed.  
"You would be too, if you had to Duel me." Espa said. Joey ignored him.  
"I'm disqualified from Battle City." Selene said "On the very day it  
started. I bet no one is as pathetic as that."  
"But you made it all the way to the Duelist Kingdom Finals! How did you  
lose?" Joey asked.  
"Because of my Psychic ability, which predicts that I'll be winning a LOT  
of Duels today."Espa said.  
"Good luck, Joey. Maybe you and Yugi will get to the finals." Selene said,  
walking away.  
"Wait, Selene," Joey called. But Selene started running.  
'I don't want to hear his insults.' she thought to herself.  
*********  
"What do you mean you lost?" Carolyn asked Selene. Selene buried her face  
in her hands.  
"It's all my fault! If I woke up instead of sleeping, Selene would have  
been more confident." Darien said.  
"Maybe if she ate a healthy breakfast, she wouldn't have lost." Tori said.  
"Tori, you are no help at all!" Darien said to his younger brother. "and  
Why aren't you at work?"  
"You think Dad let me go with Selene crying like this?" Tori said, "He  
called me at the hospital and said it was an emergency."  
"It was!" Selene's Dad said, hugging Selene. Tori rolled his eyes. Tea  
entered the room.  
"Good Morning, everyone!" Tea said, going up to hug Tori.  
"Morning? It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon." Darien said.  
"OH MY GOD! I OVERSLEPT!" Tea cried, running out the door.  
"Too late, you already missed Battle-City." Marilyn said.  
"What do you mean? Battle City goes on for a week." Tea replied.  
"Well it's over for Auntie-Selene." Marilyn said.  
"Selene?" asked Tea, looking at her cousin. Selene burst into fresh sobs  
and ran into her room, locking the door behind her.  
"Carolyn, let's go and find the Loser that beat Auntie Selene, and give him  
a piece of our mind." Marilyn running out the door with Charlie.  
"You'we so thoughtful, Queen Mawilyn!" Carolyn exclaimed, running out the  
door after her.  
**********  
"Where are you, Roba?" yelled Marilyn, looking around the streets of Battle-  
City.  
"I don't think he's hewe, Queen Mawilyn." Carolyn said.  
"We have to find him! Masaki's don't give up!" said Marilyn. She ran up  
ahead through a street and bumped into someone.  
"Hey, watch it, punk! I'm the Queen of the Univ- Oh, it's you, Mokuba Sugar  
Ice Fairy!" Marilyn exclaimed, shaking his hand.  
"Thank Goodness we found you!" Carolyn said.  
"Oh, you're the girls who snuck into our house, Marilyn and Carolyn,  
right?" Mokuba asked. They nodded.  
"Cute Dog." He said, patting Charlie's head. Charlie licked his face.  
"Sugar-Fairy, we're looking for a guy who beat Auntie Selene in a Duel. He  
CLAIMS he has psychic powers, but we think he's just cheating." Marilyn  
said to Mokuba.  
"What was his name?" Mokuba asked.  
"Espa Roba." Marilyn said. Mokuba took out his laptop and typed it up.  
"He's not far from here. I'll take you there if you want." Mokuba said.  
"Thanks!" Carolyn said, hugging him. Mokuba blushed as Charlie licked his  
face again.  
**********  
"Okay, That's Roba." Mokuba said pointing out a boy.  
"He's the one weari-" Mokuba paused.  
"What's wrong, Sugar Fairy?" Marilyn asked.  
"Cheaters." Mokuba said. He ran to one of the buildings.  
"Wait fow us!" said Carolyn, following him.  
"I think I'll stay down here with Charlie." Marilyn said "We have to warn  
Charlie-Puppy Dog that this guy's a cheat."  
Carolyn and Mokuba reached the top of the building, where 4 boys were  
standing. One had binoculars, and another was wearing an intercom. Mokuba  
brought his whistle to his lips and blew.  
"I'm the official Commisioner of the Battle-City tournament. You have just  
violated section B of the Rules. You're brother is disqualified!" Mokuba  
said.  
"Please, don't disqualify him! We're carnival people. People always made  
fun of us until our brother became a top Duelist. If he is forfieted, then  
people will pick on us again!" one of the boys said. The small baby started  
crying.  
"It's okay, don't cwy." Carolyn said, patting his back. "Let me tell you a  
secwet, you'we the cutest baby evew." The baby stopped crying and giggled..  
"I'm sorry, but I'll have to disqualify him." Mokuba said. He had noticed  
Yugi up on top of another building.  
"Please give us another chance! We won't cheat anymore,we promise!" Another  
one of the brothers said. Carolyn tugged at Mokuba's hand.  
"If Supew Cuddles wewe hewe," she said, pointing to Yugi, "He would have  
fowgiven them."  
"All- Alright. But if I see any more cheating, then you won't be so lucky."  
Mokuba said.  
"Thanks Commish!" One of the boys said.  
**********  
"Well what do you know, Charlie?" Marilyn said to her golden-retriever,  
"You're little brother won." She pointed to Joey.  
**********  
"Selene?" Joey said, knocking on her door.  
"Get lost! I know I'm the biggest Loser in the world, you don't have to rub  
it in!" Selene yelled, throwing a vase at the door.  
"I told you." Tori said to Joey, sighing.  
"But-" Joey said, "Just come out Selene!"  
"I don't want to see your Locator Cards, thank you very much!" Selene said,  
throwing another vase at the door.  
"My Baby!" Selene's dad sobbed.  
"Hey Dad! Look!" Tori said, holding out 2,000 yen. His father looked like  
this ($o$)  
"Watch and learn, you two." Darien said to Joey and Tori, walking to  
Selene's door. "Hey look guys, Super Cop is starting." In a flash, Selene  
was sitting cross-legged in front of the television with a box of candy-  
bars in one hand and the remote in the other.  
"Darien, you liar!" she said as another vase flew. She was about to run  
into her room when Darien blocked her.  
"Wait, Selene." Tori said, grabbing her wrist.  
"Whaddayawant?" Selene said angrily.  
"We have a guest. So why don't you show your manners?" Tori said.  
"If you mean HIM," Selene said, indicating Joey, "I don't respect Dogs!"  
"So that's the thanks I get! I go out of my way to Duel a guy who was  
CHEATING to get back your Serpent Night Dragon and you're locator card,  
when the odds were totally against me, just so you could call me a canine."  
Joey said angrily, Holding out Serpent Night Dragon and a Locator Card.  
"My cards!" Selene gasped, grabbing her cards from Joey.  
"YES!!!!!!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down around the room. "Selene  
Masaki's back!" She ran out the door, stopping only to fix the vases.  
Darien rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks Joey." Tori said, "I'd better get back to the Hospital."  
"Yeah, thank you." Darien said, shaking his hand, "Sorry Selene didn't even  
acknowledge you're existence."  
"That's okay, I'm used to it." Joey replied.  
**********  
"Thanks, Sugar-Fairy." Marilyn said to Mokuba, "You're a hero! If it wasn't  
for you, we never would have found out about the cheats."  
"Yes, How can we evew thank you?" Carolyn asked, her eyes shining.  
"Oh, it was nothing," Mokuba said, blushing at all the compliments.  
"You're a great friend!" Marilyn said, hugging him. Carolyn also hugged  
him.  
"By Woyal Owdew of Queen Mawilyn, You awe the nicest Sugaw Faiwy in  
existence!" They both let go of him. Charlie leapt on him and knocked him  
down. Then he started licking Mokuba's face.  
"Charlie says you taste like Sugar." Marilyn said  
**********  
R&R 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or else I'd be a  
millionaire, which I'm not. I don't own Batman, either.  
I should have named this chapter 'Malik's worst Nightmare.'  
*********  
"Teacher, why don't you go on a coffee break just like yesterday?" said  
Marilyn sweetly.  
"I'd love to, but I have to introduce the new student first." the teacher  
replied. "Class, this is Susie Yamato."  
"Hi!" said a girl with brown hair in two small braids and pink eyes.  
"She's from Kyoto. Why don't you say something about yourself, Susie." The  
teacher asked.  
"I like the color brown like my hair, and pink like my eyes, but you could  
probably already tell that unless you're color blind, my Grandpa told me  
all about color blindness, it's like watching the old fashioned black and  
white movies that I hate except for the funny ones which are just as good  
as color, that's also what my Grandpa told me. Oh yeah, I forgot to say  
about my Mommy and Daddy. They're gone, but I don't miss them too much,  
they moved to Africa when a truck hit them by an accident, and BOOM, they  
were in Africa, I don't worry because I know I'll join them one day soon,  
and I still have my Grandpa. My Grandpa always pretends to be sleeping ,  
but he's actually awake spying. Oh yeah, did I mention-"  
"That's enough, Susie. Why don't you go play with everyone now?" the  
teacher said.  
"And why don't you take your coffee break?" Marilyn said to the teacher,  
ushering her out the room. The teacher left, and Marilyn turned to Susie.  
"So Susie," Marilyn said to her, "How would you like to be one of my  
slaves?"  
"Okay I will. Do you know that I like the color brown like my hair, and  
pink like my eyes, but you could-"  
"Where do you live?" Marilyn injected.  
"The Kuchidzuke apartments." Susie answered.  
"That's where we're staying!" Marilyn exclaimed.  
"Is it twue youw pawents went to Afwica?" Carolyn asked quietly.  
"Yes. But like I said, one day I'll go visit them." Susie said.  
"Ouw Auntie Selene's mommy is also in Afwica." Carolyn told her.  
"Well anyway, lets go oversee the building of my kingdom." Marilyn said.  
**********  
"I can't believe that that fool actually put my Serpent Night Dragon at  
risk! Especially when she is such a weak Duelest!" Kage said furiously.  
"I should have helped her, even if she interfered."  
"Talking to ourselves, are we?" said an icy voice from behind her. Kage  
turned around.  
"Oh, it's YOU." Kage said to Bakura. Her tail automatically reached out to  
hug him.  
"You still have that furry rope?" Bakura asked coldly. Kage's face turned  
red as she shook with anger. Slowly she smiled.  
"Tail?" she said. It immediately extracted revenge by giving Bakura a hard  
slap.  
"Ow!" Bakura yelled. Angrily he rubbed his cheek.  
"I didn't search this worthless town to fight with you." Bakura told her,  
glaring.  
"I see you haven't found another body." Kage said in reply.  
"Not about my body. I've found a Millennium Item holder." Bakura said. Kage  
looked coolly at him.  
"You took the Eye and didn't even tell me about it. Why should I trust you  
now?" Kage asked.  
"Did you forget our agreement? I'll find you another body if you help me  
find the Millennium Items." said Bakura.  
"Why do you care for the Items so much?" Kage asked, looking at him  
suspiciously.  
"That doesn't concern you." Bakura replied coldly.  
"You're right. I'll find them all by myself WITHOUT your help."Kage said,  
turning to leave.  
"Wait," Bakura said, "I'll tell you why."  
"I'm listening." Kage said, turning around.  
"AFTER we get them, that is." Bakura said, smiling evilly.  
"Fine." Kage said, "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway.  
Which Item was it?"  
"The Millennium Rod." replied Bakura. Kage's jaw dropped, along with her  
tail. She quickly covered her surprise.  
"Who owns it?" Kage said, trying not to sound to eager. Bakura laughed.  
"Why are you so concerned? It's just like all of the others." Bakura said.  
"That doesn't concern you, but if you must know," Kage said, "I plan to be  
the one holding it."  
"In that case, you'll have to work for the current bearer, as I do." Bakura  
said.  
"Work for someone? I don't think so." Kage said haughtily.  
"Well then plan on me holding it instead of you." Bakura said, starting to  
leave.  
"Wait," Kage said.  
"Yes?" Bakura said smiling. He knew what she was thinking.  
"Who owns it?" she asked.  
"Why should I tell you?" Bakura said. Kage glared.  
"Because I won't tell you who bears the Millennium Tauk." She said.  
Bakura's eyes lit up.  
"It doesn't matter, Malik said he would tell me." Bakura said.  
"Malik?" Kage said, smiling as she ran off. Bakura looked furious at  
himself.  
"I'm an idiot." He said angrily.  
**********  
"Let's go get Ice cream, slave Carolyn." Marilyn said to her sister. They  
were walking aimlessly around Battle City with Charlie.. They had been  
trying to get DuelDisks, but every where they tried, the people said that  
they were too young.  
"Yes, Queen Mawilyn." Carolyn said. They started walking to the nearest  
ice cream stand.  
"Let's take this shortcut, Carolyn." Marilyn said, pointing to an alley.  
Carolyn nodded as they walked through it.  
"Hey!" said a voice. "I found them!"  
"Huh?" Marilyn said, looking around. At once, they were surounded by men  
wearing black and purple robes.  
"You're names are Marilyn and Carolyn Masaki?" one of them asked.  
"That's Queen Marilyn to you!" Marilyn said to him. He reached out to grab  
her.  
"OW!" he yelled. Charlie had just bitten him while Marilyn kicked him. The  
other Rare Hunters tried to catch them, but Charlie bit them too.  
"You're coming with us to Master Malik's!" Another said as Carolyn hid  
behind her sister.  
"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Marilyn asked. She noticed DuelDisks on there  
hands.  
"How about this. Me and my slave will Duel you. If you win, you get to  
kidnap us. If we win, you still get to kidnap us, but you have to give us 3  
Locator cards AND you're DuelDisks." Marilyn said. The Rare Hunters  
laughed.  
"Why don't we take you without the Duel?" one of them asked.  
"'Cuz Charlie will take a chunk out of your leg." Marilyn said, "Besides,  
all I have to do is whistle, and my slaves will come." Charlie gave a low  
growl.  
"Oh I'm SOOO scared." he said. "We can easily fight all your little  
friends."  
"You're just scared you'll lose!" Marilyn said.  
"Why don't we Duel you to prove we aren't?" One of them said. He and  
another activated their Disks while some others placed DuelDisks on Marilyn  
and Carolyn's tiny arms.  
**********  
"Whoa!" said Malik, swerving to miss hitting a girl in the middle of the  
alley. He was on his motorbike, and this was the second time today that  
someone had diliberately stopped in front of him.  
"Are you Malik?" said the girl. On closer inspection, Malik noticed that  
one of her large gold earrings was pointing straight at him.  
"What's it to you?" Malik said to her.  
"If you are Malik, then you are also the current owner of the Millennium  
Rod." The girl said, walking up to him.  
"Selene Masaki?" he asked, looking at her. He had just sent his Rare  
Hunters to kidnap her neices. The girl laughed.  
"No, that's someone else. But judging from the Rod on you're belt, you ARE  
Malik." She said.  
"So what if I am? I'm not giving up my Item to you." Malik said venemously.  
"Well I'll just have to take it from you, won't I?" she replied. Shadows  
surrounded the girl as her left Earring started glowing.  
"You don't have to be so aggressive. There are other ways of aquiring  
Millennium Items." Malik said.  
"That's what another liar said, and I ended up without the Eye while  
someone else got it." she replied. The Shadows reached out for Malik. He  
would have lost his Mind had he not potected himself with his Rod.  
"Listen," Malik said to the girl, "You can have my Rod."  
"What's the catch?" the girl asked.  
"Because I won't need my Rod after I get Obelisk and Osiris back." Malik  
replied.  
"What?" the girl said, confused.  
"They are certain monsters that I need. If you help me obtain them, I'll  
give you my Rod."  
"And why should I believe you?" she asked.  
"Because-" Malik stared.  
"Master Malik!" interrupted a voice.  
"What is it, Rishid?" Malik asked.  
"They have captured what you asked but..." Rishid said.  
"But what?" Malik questioned.  
"It's... sort of hard to explain over here."Rishid answered. Malik turned  
back to the girl.  
"Think about it. The Millennium Rod is yours for a card." Malik said.  
"I'm not saying I'll join you." the girl said.  
"I'll contact you later. What's your name?" Malik asked.  
"Call me Kage." the girl said, leaving.  
"See you around... Kage" he said with a smirk.  
**********  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST TO THEM?!?!?!?" Malik yelled at his Rare  
Hunters, "You're profesional Duelists and you couldn't beat  
kindergardeners?" The Rare Hunters cringed.  
"They were Pre-schoolers, Master Malik." Rishid corrected.  
"SHUT UP!" Malik yelled again. He took a deep breath and seemed to calm  
down.  
"Rishid, go bring the prisoners to me." He said relatively calmly.  
"Yes, Master Malik." Rishid said, leaving. Malik threw his Rare Hunters one  
last glare before settling himself down on his throne. Rishid entered  
holding two little girls' hands.  
"And then you know what? I'm going to see my Mommy next month! No wait,  
we'we being kidnapped, so I guess it will be delayed. You know this is my  
fiwst time evew being kidnapped! I'm so excited! It's so much fun! The  
people awe so nice and thewe's fwee woom sewvice, too!" Carolyn was  
chattering to Rishid, who clearly was at a loss for words.  
"Did you know Queen Mawilyn gave me a haiwcut? It looked kind of like  
youws, but it actually didn't."  
"Be quiet Carolyn! You're interrupting my gazing at my brand new pieces of  
Exodia!" Marilyn said.  
"Exodia?" Malik said, glaring at his Rare Hunters. They nodded meekly.  
Malik looked like he was going to shout some more, but stopped.  
"Hello, my name is Malik. You must be Marilyn Masaki, right?" he said in  
falsely polite voice to Marilyn. Marilyn looked up haughtily at him.  
"That's QUEEN Marilyn to you." she said in reply.  
"You're a queen? How strange, because my name means King." Malik said.  
"King? I knew you weren't worthy enough to call me Marilyn." Marilyn said.  
Malik gripped his seat tightly but said nothing. (A.N. If you can't tell,  
Marilyn infuriated Malik.)  
"And you might be Carolyn?" he said to her with determined self-control.  
"Yeah, I might." Carolyn said sweetly, curtsying. "Say hello, Fluffy-Baby."  
"Come here so I can see your pretty faces." Malik said, reaching for his  
Rod. Marilyn and Carolyn skipped forward to Malik.  
"Do you REALLY have an Exodia head?" he said, "Because I have all the  
pieces EXCEPT the Head." he said sadly.  
"HAH!" said Marilyn, to his surprise.  
"That is so cwuel of us! How can we laugh at poow, innocent... um..."  
Carolyn looked at Malik. Then she saw his Rod  
"Batman! You'we name must be Batman!" Carolyn said. "Because youw magic  
wand has Bat wings on it, right?" Carolyn asked.  
"And you don't really look like a Malik." Marilyn commented. "By Royal  
order of Queen Marilyn, You are now named: Batman!" Marilyn said. The Rare  
Hunters tried to stifle their laughter.  
"Get Out!" Malik yelled to them. "Not you, Rishid, only those idiots."  
"You must be Batman's assistant, the Boy Wondew, Wobin!" Carolyn exclaimed.  
Malik had to stifle his own laughter at Rishid's confused face.  
"Now," Malik said to Marilyn, "What would you like in exchange for Exodia's  
head?"  
"Nothing! It's mine!" Marilyn said, holding it away from him.  
"How about candy?" Malik said.  
"How about not?" Marilyn answered.  
"Queen Mawilyn, we weally ought to shawe. Masaki's awe supposed to shawe."  
Carolyn said.  
"I'll bet you anything that Auntie Tea taught you that." Marilyn said.  
"Well," Malik said in a depressing voice, "If you're not going to give me  
Exodia, I suppose I'll have to send you away."  
"Oh please don't Batman!" Carolyn said, clinging to his robes. Malik tried  
not to shove her away.  
"We love it hewe!" she said, tears in her eyes, "Wight, Queen Mawilyn?"  
"Yeah," Marilyn said hastily. "I'll give you your card, just let us stay  
longer." She shoved it into his hand.  
"Okay, I'll let you stay." Malik said, an evil grin on his face. He took  
out his Rod and pointed it straight at Marilyn.  
"Are we playing a game? I LOVE games!" Marilyn said. She snatched the Rod  
out of his hands.  
"Monkey in the Middle!" Carolyn said happily as Marilyn threw the Rod to  
her.  
"Get it!" Malik yelled to Rishid. Rishid ran to Carolyn, who threw it to  
Marilyn. He ran to Marilyn, but she threw it back to Carolyn. Rishid  
reached out for it, but then.  
"Whoops!" said Carolyn. She had accidentally thrown it out the window.  
Malik and Rishid looked shocked.  
"Don't wowwy, I'll go get it." Carolyn said, jumping out the window. Rishid  
caught her leg just in time.  
"Let go! Let go, my panties awe showing!" she said desperately as Rishid  
pulled her back in.  
"Rishid, go get my Rod!" Malik ordered him.  
"Yes, Master Malik." Rishid said, exiting. Malik glared at the two little  
girls, finally losing patience.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" Malik yelled at them.  
"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT YOU GAVE US A DUMB INTRODUCTION!" Marilyn shouted back.  
"WHEN I BE PHARAOH, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU TWO WILL BE THE FIRST TO LEAVE THIS  
WORLD!" Malik yelled.  
"WELL WE ALWAYS WANTED TO VISIT AFRICA ANYWAY!" screeched Marilyn. Then she  
stopped  
"Pharaoh?" she asked.  
"Pharaoh, Ruler of the world, King of Games!" Malik replied.  
"Sorry Batman, but you are NOT Pharaoh material." Marilyn said, smirking.  
"IT IS MY DESTINY!" Malik shouted.  
"Don't get mad. We can MAKE you get Pharaoh material." Marilyn said, "You  
see, you don't exactly LOOK like a Pharaoh." she said, circling him.  
"DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE?" Malik pulled off his robe, revealing the inscription  
on his back, and not much more. "HOW ABOUT NOW?"  
"Oh Deaw!" Carolyn said, covering her eyes, "He's weawing his Biwthday  
Suit."  
"What cute Dragons!" Marilyn exclaimed, "Carolyn, it's okay, he's got  
coloring on his back!"  
"Weally?" Carolyn said, peeking out between her fingers. "Yay colowings! I  
love to colow!" she said, taking out some markers. She started coloring in  
the Millennium Puzzle a bright yellow before Malik snatched away her  
marker.  
"Well, you wewe the one lectuwing on shawing." Carolyn said as Malik put  
his robe back on.  
"You're hair is the wrong color, Batman." Marilyn said to him. "A Pharaoh,  
like let's say Super Cuddles, must have tri-colored hair."  
"Supew Cuddles is my FAVOWITE Phawaoh." Carolyn said.  
"So anyways," Marilyn said, taking out 3 bottles of nail polish. "Let's dye  
you're hair with my polish."  
"What the-?" but he was interrupted as Carolyn took a running leap and  
landed on his shoulders.  
"I'm all set, Queen Mawilyn!" she said, dumping the Red and Black nail  
polish on maliks head, then the yellow on his bangs.  
"Now we need to make it stick up. Luckily, a Queen like me is ALWAYS  
prepared." Marilyn said, pulling out a portable hair dryer. She threw it  
to Carolyn, who began to blow it on Malik who was shaking with fury.  
"RISHID, GET THEM OFF!" he yelled. But he remembered he had gone to get his  
Rod.  
"Now look at yourself, you look gorgeous!" Marilyn said, showing him a  
mirror. Malik peered into it, horrified. Then his anger returned. He was  
about to open his mouth when Carolyn said,  
"Queen Mawilyn! We have to go to the Ice Faiwy's now, look at the time!"  
"You're right, Carolyn." Marilyn repilied, they both started to exit.  
"YOU!" Malik said, grabbing for them, but they had started running.  
"Don't worry, We'll be back!" Marilyn called to him.  
"Yeah, we just have to get my wish fwom my Faiwy!" Carolyn said, waving at  
him. They dissappeared out the door.  
Malik glared at their retreating backs. He went to his bathroom and flung  
himself into the tub. He wouldn't be kidnapping THEM anytime soon.  
*********  
"Goodnight Daddy! See you in the morning." Marilyn said.  
"Goodnight girls." Darien said, closing their bedroom door. They waited for  
10 minutes, when they were absolutely sure that everyone was asleep. They  
changed into their regular clothes then climbed out the window.  
"Ice Fairy, here we come!" Marilyn said.  
But half an hour later, they were lost.  
"Man, there aren't even any taxi's around either!" Marilyn said  
distraughtly.  
"Well we found his castle once, we can find it again." Carolyn said  
confidently.  
"Yeah, well it isn't as easy as tha-" Marilyn said as she bumped into  
someone.  
"Hey watch it! I'm the Quee-" Marilyn started.  
"Queen Marilyn!" shouted the girl they bumped into.  
"Susie?" asked Carolyn.  
"Carolyn!" Susie said happily. "What are you doing here?"  
"We're looking for someone. What are you doing here?" Marilyn asked.  
"I'm exploring." she said, holding out her map.  
"You're Grandpa lets you roam around at NIGHT?" Marilyn asked.  
"Of course! He's watching me though. He usually is disguised as something.  
He used to be a superspy, whatever that means." Susie replied. "He's one of  
the world's most wanted people!"  
"Could I see youw map, Susie?" asked Carolyn.  
"Sure!" she said cheerfully, handing it over.  
"I found it! I found my Ice Faiwy's castle!" Carolyn exclaimed.  
"How? You can't even read." Marilyn said.  
"Well, It was by an ocean, and it was in the middle of the woods. So it's  
here." Carolyn pointed.  
"You're right! Let's go!" Marilyn said.  
"Ice Fairy?" Susie asked, "Cool! Can I come too?"  
"Sure." Marilyn said.  
"Thanks, Queen Marilyn!" Susie said. The trio left.  
*********  
"Cool! It IS a castle!" Susie said, as she looked around the hallways of  
the Kaiba mansion.  
"Do you think my Ice is asleep, because it's really early." Carolyn asked.  
"Maybe, let's go check." Marilyn said. They went to the second floor and  
into Seto's bedroom.  
"Wow, this is a water bed!" Susie exclaimed. She started jumping up and  
down on it.  
"Auntie Selene and Autie Tea also have watew beds." Carolyn said.  
"But this is the biggest one I've ever seen!" Susie said, as she continued  
to jump. Marilyn joined her.  
"We aren't allowed to do this at home." Marilyn said.  
"Queen Mawilyn, Susie, we have to find my Ice!" Carolyn said.  
"Alright, let's go." Marilyn said.  
"Queen Marilyn, I'm feeling hungry." Susie said.  
"Help yourself to the fridge." Marilyn replied.  
"But it doesn't belong to me." Susie said.  
"Fairy's have ever-filling fridges. They're magical, and no matter how much  
you eat, it'll be full." Marilyn said.  
"That's exactly opposite of me! No matter how much I eat, I'm always  
empty!" Susie said in wonder.  
"But you look skinny." Carolyn said.  
"That's because I run a lot." Susie said, going downstairs.  
"Well, let's go find Ice, Carolyn." Marilyn said. The checked the next  
room. A small figure was curled up in a ball, fast asleep.  
"Look," whispered Carolyn, "It's the Sugar Fairy."  
"Let's not disturb him." Marilyn said. they quietly closed the door behind  
thm and started checking out the other rooms. They searched 2 more floors  
with no luck. Finally, they came to the last door on the fifth floor.  
"If he isn't hewe, that means he doesn't like us anymowe." Carolyn said  
sadly.  
"Then we'll catch him again! Remember, Masaki's never give up." Marilyn  
said. Her hand urned the door handle.  
They were in a huge room. One side of it had a huge moniter, the other 2  
sides werecovered with electronic keyboards. In front of the Moniter, was  
Seto Kaiba, busily typing something with his back to the door.  
"ICE!" exclaimed Carolyn. She ran to him and hugged him.  
"Get off!" yelled Seto.  
"It's you!" he said, "Security!" he yelled. 10 guards came running to him.  
"Get them out of here." Seto said coldly.  
"Not till we get our wish." Marilyn said stubbornly.  
"We wish that Batman would kidnap us evewyday, and that we could give him a  
thousand Phawaoh make-ovews!" Carolyn said to Seto.  
"Take them away!" said Seto.  
"Oh, Marilyn, Carolyn!" It was Mokuba.  
"Sugaw-Faiwy!" Carolyn said, hugging him. "You wewe asleep when we wewe  
downstaiws." The guards looked at Mokuba.  
"Seto..." Mokuba said.  
"No Mokuba. They've broken in."  
"Please!" Mokuba said, looking pleadingly at his brother. Seto stared at  
him for a moment.  
"Mokuba..." he said. The guards picked up Marilyn.  
"Hey, that's no way to treat the Queen of the Universe!" she said, biting  
his hand. He yelped and let go.  
"Please can they stay Seto? They only came to see me." He said to his  
brother.  
"Whatever." Seto replied, breaking his eyes away from his brother and going  
to once again, upgrade the security system.  
"Yay!" Carolyn said as the thugs left.  
"Why don't we go play with my video-games? I've never played two-player  
mode before." he said, leading Marilyn to the living room on the third  
floor.  
"Alright, but I warn you: I'm a good player. Auntie Selene showed me all  
her tricks." she said, following him. Carolyn, on the other hand, plopped  
down on the floor beside Seto.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he said to her icily.  
"I'm watching you." Carolyn replied. Seto stood up and left. He went  
downstairs.  
"I NEED an aspirin." he said out loud. He opened the fridge door for water.  
"Hi!" said Susie, who was sitting on one of the fridge shelves.  
**********  
R&R  
As for ... who flamed me, try reading the rest of the chapters before you  
decide to spit fire. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Chasin' After You or Batman or  
Cheerios.  
**********  
"Finally!" Selene yelled, throwing her backpack in the air. "School's out!"  
"I can't believe I got an 85 on my test!" Tea said, disgusted with herself.  
"I got a 70." Selene said cheerfully. Tea stopped in her tracks, mortified.  
"A 70!?!?! Did you even bother studying?" Tea asked her cousin.  
"Nope." Selene said. Tea looked at her hopelessly.  
"Hey, is that Tori?" Tea said happily. She started skipping over to Tori  
but stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What...?" Selene asked, staring at her. Tea's blue eyes suddenly started  
burning with flames. Selene followed her gaze to the van. Her mouth dropped  
open in surprise. Tori was sitting in the front seat, reading a book as  
usual, and on the passenger side was a pretty, bright red-haired woman.  
"MY TORI!" screamed Tea, running to the van. She wrenched the door open,  
and jumped into Tori's lap, encasing him in a death hug.  
"Te-a" gasped Tori, fighting for breath, "good-to-see-you-too."  
"Good afternoon, Tea." the woman said, smiling. Tea turned to glare at her,  
but her eyes widened instead.  
"Marian!" Tea said, turning bright red. Selene walked to the van.  
"Marian! How great to see you!" she said with a false smile.  
"Hello Aunties!" said Marilyn and Carolyn from the back. They looked even  
happier than usual.  
"Ouw Mommy came!" Carolyn said.  
"Yes, and I'm releived. I don't think I could take care of you girls by  
myself." Darien said. He was sitting beside Marilyn, grinning.  
"Why did you yell, Tea?" Marian asked.  
"Oh-that was-I didn't-" Tea stammered, turning an even deeper shade of  
crimson.  
"She thought you were someone special." Selene said, winking. Tea gave her  
a whack.  
"Sorry, Tea." Selene said, raising her eyebrows up and down.  
**********  
"Interesting device these mortals invented." Kage said, dancing to some  
music on headphones. She was in a CD store, listening to music samples,  
when she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
"Get lost! Can't you see I'm busy?" Kage said, without bothering to turn  
around. A man in purple robes came up to her and started saying something.  
"We have come to take you to Master Malik." said the Rare Hunter. But all  
Kage heard was:  
"Chasin' After You, oimotomete  
Ano fragrance anata wo  
Dare mo ubae yashinai sa  
Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo."  
"I can't hear you!" Kage shouted, still dancing. The Rare Hunter rolled his  
eyes and pulled off her headphones.  
"I repeat: we have come to take you to Master Malik." he said again.  
"This sounded better." Kage said, putting the headphones back over her  
ears. Then she froze and pulled them off.  
"Malik, as in the owner of the Millennium Rod?" Kage asked. The Rare Hunter  
nodded.  
"Why didn't you say so before!?! Take me to where he is at once!" Kage  
said, seeing herself holding the Rod.  
"Not so fast. I have to blind fold you." he said, pulling out a  
handkerchief.  
"Alright, but hurry it up." Kage said, smirking. Her tail could pick up  
anything, whether she was blindfolded or not. And she could follow her own  
scent back there, werewolves were famous for their sense of smell.  
"Let's go." The Rare Hunter said.  
*********  
"Hello Charlie! Do you remember me?" Marian asked the Golden Retreiver.  
Charlie barked and leapt on her, knocking her to the ground.  
"Bad Charlie!" Darien said, trying to pull him off as licked Marian's face.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Marian said, opening the door, as Charlie started chasing  
Marilyn and Carolyn around the room.  
"May I help you?" Marian asked the 2 boys at the door.  
"Uh... I think this is the wrong apartment, Joey." Tristan said, staring at  
Marian.  
"No, I'm sure it's the right one! I should know, I babysit here all the  
time." Joey replied stubbornly. On hearing Joey's voice, Charlie came out  
of nowhere and jumped on him.  
"Oof! Charlie!" Joey yelled as the dog started licking him.  
"Mmffmfmmfff." Joey said, sounding something like: I told you so.  
"I'm so sorry! Let me help you." Marian said, pulling the retriever off.  
"He usually isn't like this." she said apologetically.  
"He is awound little bwothew!" Carolyn replied, coming out from her room.  
"Meet Charlie's little brother, Charlie Puppy Dog." Marilyn said pointing  
to Joey.  
"MY ANGELS!" Tristan exclaimed, hugging them.  
"Strawberry! I couldn't wait to show you my new nail polish. It's called  
Fruit Salad: Cherry, Banana, Kiwi, blue-berry, grape. And my other hand:  
Watermelon, Lemon, Lime, Rasberry, Plum."  
"And this is Stwabewwy!" Carolyn said.  
"I'm Marian." Marian said, shaking Joey's hand.  
"Pleased to meet you." Joey replied.  
"She's our Mommy." Marilyn said.  
"You look just like my Angel Carolyn." Tristan said. Marian stared while  
Joey sweatdropped.  
"Well come in!" Marian said, beckoning the boys into the apartment. They  
came in and froze.  
"Whoa, something's wrong here." Joey said, "This place is CLEAN."  
"And not only is it clean, it's sparkling. Did Selene die or something?"  
Tristan said. Joey looked up hopefully, but Marian laughed and shook her  
head.  
"Auntie Selene went to Afwica? Weally!?!" Carolyn exclaimed.  
"Hey Grandpa, guess what?" Marilyn said to Selene's dad.  
"Don't!" Marian whispered, but it was too late.  
"Auntie Selene's gone to Africa." Marilyn said proudly.  
"MY BABY? DEAD? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Selene's Dad, jumping out  
the window.  
"Johnathan!" Marian said, grabbing him.  
"WHAT'S THE POINT OF LIFE WITHOUT MY BABY!?!" Johnathan AKA Selene's dad  
sobbed.  
"Dad, it's not-" Darien started.  
"What's up, Pops?" Selene interrupted, entering the living room.  
"MY BABY!!!" Johnathan yelled, hugging her.  
"Mmf." Selene replied, enveloped in a death glomp. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Can we go to Africa with you, Auntie Selene?"  
"Africa? I don't know, it's sort of hot there." Selene said. Marilyn and  
Carolyn looked at each other slowly.  
"On second thought, maybe we'll go to Africa by ourselves." Marilyn said.  
"Does that mean they think-?" Joey asked.  
"Yup." Darien replied.  
*********  
"I have brought her, Master Malik." A Rare Hunter said.  
"Good, bring her here." Malik said. The Rare Hunter exited.  
"Brought who?" Bakura asked Malik.  
"You're new partner." Malik replied.  
"You never mentioned a-" Bakura began.  
"Hey people! The Queen of the World is in the house!" Kage said, entering  
the room. Malik rolled his eyes.  
"YOU!" Bakura shouted at Kage.  
"DON'T SHOUT AT ME, MULLET-BOY!" Kage shouted back.  
"MULLET-BOY! WATCH YOUR TOUNGUE, ROCK 'N ROLL-GIRL!" Bakura replied just as  
loudly.  
"I take it, that you two've met before." Malik said with an evil smile,  
"You'll make great partners."  
"ANNOYING!"  
"NUISANCE!"  
"GENTLE-MAN!"  
"PUNK!"  
"BIG-MOUTH!"  
"IDIOT!"  
"TRASHY!"  
"DELUSIONAL!"  
"IGNORANT!"  
"EMBICILE!"  
"PIG!"  
"WEREWOLF!"  
"Werewolf?" Malik said, looking at Bakura.  
"You fool!" Kage said, slapping Bakura. He slapped her back. They started  
fighting physically. Rishid and Malik were forced to hold them back.  
"She thinks she's so great!" Bakura spat.  
"He thinks he's so smart!" Kage yelled.  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Malik yelled, losing patience.  
"No!" Bakura and Kage said simultaneously.  
"Then you can't have my Rod!" Malik replied. They shut up.  
"Is it true that you're a werewolf?" Malik asked Kage.  
"No no no! Of course not! Bakura was just being ASININE AS USUAL!" Kage  
said furiously.  
"She's lying." Bakura said, glaring at Kage.  
"She doesn't look like a werewolf." Malik said, surveying her.  
"Of course I don't!" Kage said, smirking at Bakura.  
"Maybe she isn't." Bakura said slowly, "because then she would have a WEAK,  
SKIMPY TAIL!" Bakura said, emphasising skimpy. The effect was  
instantaneous. Kage's tail popped out from under the back of her shirt and  
slapped Bakura. Malik's eyes widened as Bakura grinned, rubbing the red  
mark on his cheek.  
"Tail! Oh, Curse you to the Shadows, Bakura!" Kage said angrily.  
"I already am." Bakura replied.  
"I've never seen... I thought they were... Werewolves..." Malik was  
mystified.  
"I thought all Egyptian Werewolves died out. They were hanged the moment  
they were revealed." Malik said.  
"It's too bad they missed one." Bakura said. Kage glared at him.  
"That's why I spent most of my life in an Earring." She said to Malik.  
"Shouldn't you have fangs?" Malik asked. Kage gave him a wide smile. Bakura  
and Malik jumped backwards.  
"That's hideous!" Bakura said.  
"Hideous but useful. They inject poison in every bite. And if you managed  
to live, you would become a werewolf."  
"Then it's just a myth that werewolves eat people?" Malik asked.  
"Actually..." Kage said, "We have to eat someone before we turn back to our  
human forms, or else we'll die." She looked at Bakura and licked her lips.  
Bakura looked slightly uncomfortable.  
"Who did you eat last month?" Malik asked curiously.  
"One of Pegasus's guards. Man was he bony!" Kage said, shaking her head  
sadly. Bakura looked even more unomfortable. Malik on the other hand,  
looked worried as Kage examined Bakura like someone examines a sandwich  
before taking a bite out of it.  
"My next meal is REALLY fat. Maybe he should think of going on a diet."  
Kage said, still surveying Bakura with great pleasure. Bakura's face turned  
whiter than his hair.  
"When you aren't in wolf-form, can you eat someone? Like...um... could you  
eat anyone now?" Malik asked.  
"Sure I could! But I'd get indegestion and I'd have to throw it up. But it  
tastes good at the time." Kage replied. Malik smiled.  
"All right, you're hired. You're perfect for the job." Malik said to Kage.  
"I don't work for ANYONE, mister." Kage said arrogantly, "Everyone works  
for me."  
"Fine, you can be my very important-what word am I looking for- Oh yeah,  
FRIEND." Malik said.  
"Um, I'll just work for you instead." Kage replied.  
"Good. And Kage, one thing though. You can't eat your partner on the job."  
Malik said.  
**********  
"Ugh! I can't do this!" Selene screamed, throwing her Math book at the  
wall.  
"No matter how hard I try, No matter how hard I work, I can never make  
better than a 70!" Selene shouted. She took a deep breath.  
"I'm actually starting to believe this Curse-thingy. She was right, I can't  
be the best at anything, but at least I want to beat Tea!"  
'Maybe I can help you.' A voice said in her head. It took a moment for  
Selene to figure out that it was Hikari, since it was the first time she  
had spoken directly to her.  
'How can you help me?' Selene thought. In reply, Hikari materialized beside  
her, illuminating the dark room.  
"I'll try my hardest to help you. Maybe I can test you on the chapter."  
Hikari said. Selene shrugged.  
"I guess." She said, handing Hikari the book.  
"This is math! Isn't your brother Tori a genius at math?" Hikari asked.  
"I can't ask him for help!" Selene replied.  
"He's you're brother! You could get hundreds in Math if you just asked him  
for help." Hikari said.  
"I won't get his help!" Selene said.  
"Why not?" Hikari asked, puzzled.  
"He's just... so boring. And besides, he's always busy and when he's not,  
he's reading some dumb book on Quantum Physics or something." Selene said.  
"He has time for you." Hikari said.  
"Fine, Fine, I'll just ask him. You won't get off my back if I don't  
anyways." Selene said.  
"Off you're back? I'm not on you're back, I'm standing here." Hikari said,  
confused.  
"Nevermind." Selene said, leaving the room. She knocked on Tori's door,  
certain that she would find his blue bangs in a book.  
"Come in." Tori said. Selene entered. Tori looked up from his book,  
surprised.  
"I'm telling you, Marian threw away your candy bars, I didn't touch them."  
Tori said.  
"It's not that, it's something else." Selene said. Tori looked even more  
surprised.  
"Is there something wrong? Are you all right?" he asked her. Selene sighed,  
swallowing up her pride. It was a huge swallow.  
"Can you he- can you hel- can you- You know what? Never mind." Selene said,  
turning to leave. Tori noticed the math book she had been hiding behind her  
back.  
"I'll help you, Selene." Tori said cheerfully. Selene tried to smile back.  
"Okay, this stuff is really easy. All you have to do is-"  
"Hi Tori!" Tea said, barging into his room without looking at Selene and  
giving him a bear hug.  
"Will you help me on Math?" she asked. Selene fainted. Tea stared.  
"Was it something I said?"  
**********  
"I can't believe we tricked mommy to let us get kidnapped!" Marilyn said.  
"How'd you do it?" Susie asked.  
"We told her the truth of course. We said we were going to Batman's Cave."  
Marilyn replied.  
"Do you know what she said next?" Carolyn told Susie.  
"What?" Susie asked.  
"Be home befowe dinnew!" Carolyn said happily.  
"We'll be home before dinner, and then we'll go to Ice's castle, okay  
Susie?" Marilyn said.  
"I'll meet you in the lobby." Susie said, nodding. "So what is Batman  
like?"  
"Oh he's absolutely adowable!" Carolyn exclaimed.  
"He wants to be Pharaoh, like Super Cuddles, but I doubt anyone could pull  
off his hair-style." Marilyn said.  
"So that's why we have to help him, Queen Marilyn?" Susie asked.  
"Yup! We have to give him a Pharaoh make-over." Marilyn replied.  
"That's neat! I bet he'll look even better than you're friend Super  
Cuddles." Susie said.  
"No, of couwse not! Copies awen't as good as the owiginal." Carolyn said.  
"Well, we'll give it our best shot." Susie replied as they headed to  
Malik's hide-out.  
*********  
"I can't believe you made me that THING'S partner!" Bakura said angrily.  
"I'm not you're partner! I'm you're superior, but since you're dirt that's  
not putting me too high." Kage answered.  
"Will you two quit already?" Malik said exasperated, "If you don't stop,  
I'll fire one of you..."  
"IT!" Bakura and Kage said, pointing to one another.  
"...And kill the other." Malik finished.  
"IT!" Bakura and Kage said, pointing at each other again.  
"Master, there is someone at the door," Rishid said, "And I think you  
should see this."  
"I'm coming." Malik said standing up to leave.  
"Rishid, make sure these two don't kill each other while I'm gone."  
"Yes Master Malik." Rishid said as Malik went to the door.  
"Who dares enter our forbidden headquarters?" Malik said.  
"It's only us, we've come to be kidnapped." Carolyn's voice said from the  
door.  
"How did you find this place?" Malik asked incredulously.  
"We wemembewed." Carolyn replied. Malik opened the door.  
"Come in, you're just in time." he said in a fake polite voice. "Wait right  
here for a minute, I'll be back."  
"Okay!" Marilyn said. Malik returned to his throne.  
"Rishid, those girls came back. I want you to dispose of them, they know  
about our hideout." Malik said.  
"Me?" Rishid said uncertainly. He sort of liked the girls, but he didn't  
want to disobey Malik.  
"Of course you!" Malik snapped, then he stopped, "No, wait." He turned to  
Bakura and Kage.  
"You're first assignment, kill the girls in the hall." Malik said.  
"That doesn't sound too hard, but you should repeat it for Kage. She's too  
dumb to get it the first time." Bakura replied. But Kage didn't hear.  
"The girls who you were talking to just now?" Kage asked.  
"Yes." Malik replied.  
"I know those girls, they have very close ties to the Pharaoh. We should  
use them against him." Kage said.  
"How do you know about that?" Malik asked.  
"Because one of my selves is related to them." Kage said.  
"I know that! Why do you think I kidnapped them in the first place?  
Unfortunately, my attempt didn't work out as I planned." Malik replied.  
"I think that Kage is too soft to kill them. Maybe I should finish them off  
myself." Bakura said.  
"No, maybe Kage is right. We can use them against that memory-less fool."  
Malik said.  
"Watch it!" Bakura and Kage said at the same time.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You two don't have your memories either." Malik said  
smirking.  
"Rishid, go get those girls." Malik said. Rishid left to get them and came  
back.  
"Wolverine?" Marilyn said to Kage, "What are YOU doing here?"  
"Wolverine?" Malik asked. Kage rolled her eyes.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said to Marilyn.  
"Well Auntie is at home, and she's doing something with that other spirit,  
Aurora Borealis." Marilyn replied.  
"Hikari!?!" Kage asked Marilyn nodded.  
"I have to leave before my other selves become too friendly with each  
other." Kage said, running.  
"We have to blindfol- She left." Malik said.  
"Batman, this is ouw fwiend Susie." Carolyn said to Malik, pointing at  
Susie.  
"Hi, I'm Susie.I like the color brown like my hair, and pink like my eyes,  
but you could probably already tell that unless you're color blind, my  
Grandpa told me all about color blindness, it's like watching the old  
fashioned black and white movies that I hate except for the funny ones  
which are just as good as color, that's also what my Grandpa told- " Susie  
said.  
"That's enough, Susie." Marilyn said.  
"We came to give you a makeover." Susie said to Malik.  
"Makeover?" Bakura said. Malik looked horrified.  
"No makeo-" Malik started.  
"Who awe you?" Carolyn asked Bakura. He looked at her menacingly.  
"You're worst Nightmare." he said threateningly. Carolyn shook her head.  
"Ouw wowst nightmawe is ouw gweat-aunt Mawgawet." Carolyn said.  
"But we have to give a name. Let's think up something." Marilyn said. Susie  
saw Bakura's Ring.  
"Do you have a Spirit in you're Ring? Like Cuddles, or Selene?" Susie  
asked.  
"I am the Spirit of the Ring." Bakura said coldly.  
"That must mean you have another self! Will you show him to us?" Susie  
asked.  
"NO!" Bakura said loudly. Suddenly, Susie got a lightbulb in her head.  
"Let's name him Pepper!" Susie said out loud. She licked his hand.  
"Eww!" she said, "It tastes expired!" Malik burst into laughter as Bakura  
turned indigo.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted at her.  
"We'we vewy sowwy!" Carolyn said, "What does Dawe mean?"  
"Let's name him before we forget. By Royal order of Queen Marilyn, you are  
now named Pepper!" Marilyn said.  
"Awe you mawwied?" Carolyn asked Bakura. He glared at her.  
"He must be, look at his Ring." Susie said.  
"That's the pwettiest engagement wing evew! Hey, doesn't it look like  
Auntie Selene's Eawwings?" Carolyn asked.  
"Yeah, it does. Maybe he's engaged to Wolverine!" Marilyn exclaimed. Malik  
burst into fits of laughter while Bakura picked up Marilyn by her collar.  
"Would you like to see the Shadows?" he asked her furiously.  
"Oooooh, I get it!" Susie said, winking. Malik was laughing so hard, he had  
to clutch onto Rishid for support.  
"I AM NOT MARRIED TO THAT WEREWOLF KAGE!" Bakura yelled.  
"Well, if you're not married to Wolverine..." Marilyn said as he put her  
down. "You must be engaged to..." Her eyes rested on Malik, who was  
laughing his head off.  
"Congwatulations, Batman. You'll make a wondewfull bwide." Carolyn said,  
shaking his hand. Malik's laughter ceased.  
"Me? How can I be a bride?" Malik said angrily. It was Bakura's turn to  
laugh.  
"We'll show you!" Susie said happily.  
"Now, you want to be a Pharaoh-Bride, right?" Marilyn said.  
"I AM NOT ANYONE'S BRIDE!" Malik yelled. Carolyn leapt on his shoulders and  
fixed a pony-tail on his hair.  
"Rishid!" Malik called. Rishid took her off him. Bakura was on the floor  
laughing like a hyena.  
"Now for you're dress." Marilyn said, looking around. She saw a white  
curtain hanging in one of the windows. Pulling it off, she ran to Malik.  
"Here comes the bride... Susie you sing the rest." she said, pulling off  
Malik's cloak.  
"But I don't know it." Susie replied as Malik tried to pull of the curtain  
wrapped around him.  
"Then Make up the words as you go." Marilyn said, tying the curtain around  
Malik tighter.  
"Rishid!" Malik said again. Rishid pulled her off.  
"The Bride likes to... hide!" Susie said, singing at the top of her voice.  
"It's time fow the Gwoom!" Carolyn said.  
"Here comes the Groom. Stealing from a tomb!" Susie sang.  
"Do you mind if we bowwow this, Wobin? Thank you!" Carolyn said. Not  
waiting for an answer, she pulled off his cloak. She immediately covered  
her eyes.  
"Too many biwthday suits!" she said shaking her head.  
"Rishid, get this thing off!" Malik yelled, but Rishid had retreated to  
another room. Marilyn put the cloak onto Bakura.  
"Here they finally come. They're kind of looking dumb!" Susie sang. Bakura  
was shouting.  
"Get off! I'll send you to the Shadows, you idiots.!" Bakura yelled.  
Marilyn gasped and taped his mouth shut. Malik was trying to get his Rod,  
but his hands were trapped in his curtain-dress.  
"Now fow the wedding! I'll be the judge!" Carolyn exclaimed.  
"Here comes the judge, she tastes like Queen Marilyn's Mommy's fudge!"  
Susie sang.  
"Get up, you two! It's your big day!" Marilyn said, pulling them both up.  
"Susie, you be flower girl."  
"The Flower Girl's entry! Show me the fridge, I'm getting hungry!" Susie  
sang.  
"Do you sweaw to kidnap us evewyday, as long as you awe in wedlock?"  
Carolyn asked them.  
"Mmmfmm." Bakura said through his taped- together mouth.  
"Never, fools!" Marilyn taped Malik's mouth shut.  
"I'll take that as a yes. You awe now, Mr. and Mrs. Batman Peppew!" Carolyn  
said.  
"Kiss the Bride!" Marilyn said, kissing Malik's cheek. Malik looked  
furious.  
"Kiss the Groom!" Susie said, kissing Bakura's cheek. "Tastes like  
chicken!"Susie said, kissing him again. Bakura said 4 very bad words under  
his taped mouth.  
"Kiss them both!" Carolyn said, kissing both their cheeks.  
"Let's leave them alone, it's time for their honeymoon!" Marilyn said.  
"But where should they go?" Susie asked.  
"The zoo!" Carolyn said.  
"The park!" Marilyn said.  
"Ice's Castle!" Carolyn said.  
"The BATHROOM!" Marilyn said. Susie and Carolyn gasped in delight.  
"You'we so smawt, Queen Mawilyn!" Carolyn said.  
"I love going to the Bathroom as much as I love going to the fridge!" Susie  
said.  
"Well help me pick them up and take them there." Marilyn said. The three of  
them, ignoring the indescernable protests from Bakura and Malik.  
"Well, we're going to be late for dinner if we hang around." Marilyn said,  
after they had dragged them both into the Malik's huge bathroom.  
"Let's lock the doow, so Wobin won't distuwb them." Carolyn said, locking  
the door.  
"Wait!" said Susie, running to Bakura. She licked his cheek.  
"Yum!" she exclaimed.  
"MMMFMFFM!" Malik said as loud as he could.  
"Don't feel jealous, we're just friends!" Susie said. The trio left them,  
locking the door behind them. They left Malik's hideout and went home. Kage  
entered Malik's throne room.  
"Hello? Malik? Rishid?" Kage asked. She bumped into Rishid.  
"Hey, Rishid, where's Malik?" she asked him.  
"I don't know... I'm looking for him." Rishid said.  
Kage's tail shot straight up in the air. She smelled the air.  
"They were in here, and they went..." Kage got on all fours. She crawled  
toward a door.  
"He's in there." she told Rishid.  
"That's the bathroom. He couldn't be there for so long." Rishid said.  
"Wanna bet?" Kage said, kicking open the door.  
"Oh my God!" On the floor were Bakura and Malik. Bakura was wearing a Rare  
Hunter robe, wrapped so tightly around him, that it bound his hands. Malik  
was wearing a flowery white curtain, which also tightly trapped his hand.  
They're mouths were taped shut.  
"Are you alright?" She asked them, as she and Rishid freed them.  
"DO WE LOOK ALRIGHT!?!" Malik yelled.  
"Who did this? The Pharaoh?" Rishid asked.  
"Those Monsters!" Bakura yelled. He went back into Malik's throne room for  
his clothes.  
"We were trapped in here for hours!" Malik said. He ripped off the curtain  
and got his robe from the throne room. Kage stared at them.  
"So that's the thanks we get for finding you!" Kage said.  
"SHUT UP!" Bakura and Malik said to her at the same time.  
**********  
"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy!" Marilyn and Carolyn said.  
"Goodnight." Marian and Darien said to them. Marilyn and Carolyn, as usual,  
waited until everyone was asleep.  
"Let's go!" Marilyn said, changing out of her pajamas. Carolyn did the  
same. They unlatched the window.  
"And what do you think you're doing?" Marian's voice asked. They turned  
around to see their mother tapping her foot at them, her arms crossed.  
"Nice music." Carolyn said.  
"You can go now." Marilyn said. Marian raised her eyebrows.  
"Get back to bed." she said.  
"We will." Marilyn said.  
"Now." Marian answered. They went back into their bed. Marian left.  
"Good, she's gone!" Marilyn said, starting toward the window. Marian was  
back in their room in a heartbeat.  
"Go to bed!" she said to them. She sat down in there room.  
"Mommy, Fluffy-Baby wants a hug!" Carolyn said. Marian sighed and hugged  
the bear.  
"Mommy, Fluffy-Baby wants watew." Carolyn said again.  
"Nice try." Marian answered.  
"Won't Daddy be lonely without you, Mommy?" Marilyn asked.  
"I'm sleeping right here." Marian said.  
"It's a no-go, Carolyn." Marilyn whispered. "Lucky Fluffy-Baby doesn't have  
a mommy."  
"I heard that." Marian replied. Knowing they wouldn't be able to go to  
their beloved Fairy's castle, Marilyn and Carolyn fell asleep.  
**********  
"Mokuba, what are you doing up?" Seto asked.  
"Nothing." Mokuba said, burying his face in a book. Seto took the book from  
him.  
"You're holding it upside-down." Seto said, "You can't fool me, I'm your  
brother, you know."  
"What are you talking about, Nii-sama?" Mokuba said, making his eyes very  
round. Seto sighed.  
"Hmm. Let's see. You're sitting next to a window, you're Video game is set  
to two player mode, and you have a plate of cookies on the table. They  
aren't coming Mokuba." Seto said.  
"But-" Mokuba started.  
"It's 4:00 in the morning, Mokuba. Get some sleep." Seto said. He turned  
around to leave. He quickly turned back to watch Mokuba. Mokuba,  
recognizing defeat, was changing into his PJ's. Seto started toward his own  
room.  
"They can't get past my Security System." Seto thought to himself as he got  
into bed. He slowly closed his eyes.  
"Good Mowning!" said a voice in his ear. Seto jumped up in bed. Carolyn  
jumped on top of him, right over his arms.  
"I spoke too soon. Secur-mmf."Seto began, but Carolyn thrust a spoon into  
his mouth.  
"Cheewios lowew youw cholestewol, Ice." Carolyn tied a bib to his neck. It  
said 'I Love My Daddy' in pink, and was dotted with hearts.  
"This was mine when I was a baby." Carolyn said.  
"Get ou-" Seto was fed another spoonful of cereal.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ice! Do you love you're Daddy, too?"  
Carolyn asked. Seto swallowed.  
"I ha-" She fed him another spoonfull. She wouldn't let him talk until he  
ate every single bite.  
"How did you get in ?!?" he asked her furiously.  
"We followed your Faiwy-Dust." Carolyn said.  
"Securi-" Seto was forced to drink a glass of orange juice in one swallow.  
Carolyn wiped his face with the bib.  
"What wewe you saying?" she asked him.  
"Secu-" This time, he was forced to eat a bagel with cream cheese. Just  
then Mokuba entered his room.  
"Carolyn come on, we're playing 3-player mode and we're short a player."  
Mokuba said.  
"Just have to feed Ice his bwownie. My Mommy made it." Carolyn said,  
stuffing the Brownie whole into Seto's mouth.  
"All done! What a good boy you are! I bet your Daddy is proud of you!"  
Carolyn said, wiping his face with the bib.  
"Since you love you're Daddy so much, You can have this." Carolyn said. She  
ran with Mokuba to the living room. Seto took a deep breath. He ran  
downstairs to check his Security.  
"Stupid system!" he said, running past the kitchen.  
'Wait' he thought, going into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door. No  
one was there. He shut it.  
"Thank goodness that other Juvenile Delinquint isn't in there." Seto said  
out loud. He was about to leave when,  
"Brr." Said a small voice.  
"Oh God." Seto said. He opened the freezer door.  
"Good-Brr-Morn-Ing." Susie said, shivering.  
"Get out of there! If you freeze to death, I'll be held responsible!" Seto  
said angrily.  
"O-Brr-Kay." Susie said. She jumped into Seto's arms.  
"Ugh!" Seto said. He put her on top of the fridge.  
"Let me down!" Susie said.  
"Not until you swear never to come in this house again."  
"Then leave me up!" Susie said.  
"Fine." Seto said, leaving.  
"OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM, E-I-E-I-O! AND ON HIS FARM HE HAD AN ICE-FAIRY, E-  
I-E-I-O! WITH A COMPLAINT HERE AND A 'GET OUT' THERE, HERE A SHOUT, THERE A  
YELL, EVERYWHERE SECURITY, OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM, E-I-E-I-O! AND ON HIS  
FARM..." Susie started singing at the top of her lungs as Seto winced.  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled at her, covering his ears.  
"E-I-E-I-O!" Susie sang louder.  
**********  
R&R 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
If any of you are interested, I found a way to post up pics of Carolyn  
through my sister. The link click on which one you want to see.  
  
"But you HAVE to take care of my baby, I'm desperate! Besides, it's only  
for a few hours."  
"Sorry Selene," Darien said, "But I've got a job. And a thousand other  
things to do."  
"You're not my brother! You don't care for me, all you care about is Hair  
Gel!" Selene shouted.  
"Fine, I'm not your brother, bye!" Darien said, picking up his briefcase  
and exiting the apartment. Selene sniffed.  
"I hate him." Selene said to herself.  
"You don't mean that, you're just disappointed." Marian said, putting her  
hand on Selene's shoulder. Selene pulled away.  
"If you would just let me take care of Charlie-" Marian started.  
"And find him in ribbons? Never!" Selene said.  
"I could take care-" Tori began.  
"Don't even start, Tori. I'd rather have an unhealthy dog than a dead dog."  
Selene said, shuddering. Charlie barked in agreement.  
"Chawlie agwees." Carolyn said, walking into the livingroom in her pajamas.  
"Carolyn, why are you wearing your PJ's now? Yugi's sleepover isn't until  
6:00. And where's Marilyn?" Marian asked.  
"She's saying goodbye to Stwawbewwy." Carolyn said. Loud sobs were heard  
from the other room.  
"Tristan! Of course!" Selene said, snapping her fingers. She ran to Carolyn  
and Marilyn's bedroom, but came back wearing a huge frown.  
"He refused, just like Tea, and Yugi, and EVERYONE ELSE!" Selene shouted.  
" Since when was Tristan so involved with homework?" Selene said, glaring.  
"And Tea has to SHOP. And Yugi has a sleepover for my neices, but he can't  
take care of my dog. And of course, I can't let Tori take him to the  
hospital for his rabies shot which he never took. And he HATES bows. And  
Dad would make him jog the whole of Japan for his workout. And to make it  
worse, my favorite person in the whole world has a JOB he needs to attend.  
Well so do I!" Selene finished furiously.  
"What about Joey?" Marian said timidly.  
"He has to- Wait, I haven't asked him yet!" Selene said, brightening.  
"No, he, Um, probably has to-" Tori said.  
"Of course, he'll also say some excuse. I'll just dump Charlie at his door  
and run!" Selene said, slapping Tori a high five.  
"What did I do wrong this time?" Tori asked, staring at his hand. Selene  
rolled her eyes.  
"C'mon Charlie!" Selene said, taking her dog out of the apartment.  
  
"Well hello girls. You must be Marilyn and Carolyn." Yugi's mother said,  
smiling. "Yugi's up in the living room waiting for you two."  
"Thanks Mrs. Cuddles's Mom." Marilyn said, as she went upstairs.  
"Marilyn, Carolyn!" Yugi said, standing up.  
"Hello Cuddles. Um... Super-Cuddles isn't around is he?" Marlyn said,  
sounding slightly nervous.  
"No, but I can call-"  
"Great! He's a party pooper anyway." Marilyn said.  
"How could you say that, Queen Mawilyn? He's my favowitest Phawaoh!"  
Carolyn said, sounding scandalized. "Call him, Cuddles."  
"Nononono! I mean, we're here for Cuddles, not Super-Cuddles." Marilyn  
said. Carolyn pouted.  
"It's okay, I'll get him later, Carolyn." Yugi said, tickling Carolyn. He  
noticed Marilyn whimper.  
"After Marilyn falls asleep, of course." Yugi said reassuringly. Marilyn  
gave a sigh of relief.  
"Anyways Cuddles, this is fow you." Carolyn said, pointing to a wrapped  
present in their wagon.  
"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Yugi said, unwrapping it.  
"I'M HERE FOR THE PARTY!" Susie said, popping out of the box. Yugi fell  
backwards in shock.  
"And for the grub, of course." she said.  
"Susie! Where's all the candy we got for Cuddles?" Marilyn asked.  
"Right here." Susie said, patting her stomach. Marilyn rolled her eyes.  
"Well, at least tell us you didn't eat the book, too." Carolyn said.  
"No, I was saving that for later." Susie said, handing Carolyn the book.  
Carolyn gave it to Yugi.  
"This is a book on Egypt. Fow you and Supew-Cuddles." Carolyn said.  
"Thanks." Yugi said.  
"Susie, you have to go home, because Yugi's mom didn't invite you." Marilyn  
said.  
"Yes, Queen Marilyn." Susie said, going out the door.  
"No, that's all right. Susie can stay if she wants. Do your parents know  
you're here?" Yugi asked.  
"Mommy and Daddy are gone, but I don't miss them too much, they moved to  
Africa when a truck hit them by an accident, and BOOM, they were in Africa,  
I don't worry because I know I'll join them one day soon, and I still have  
my Grandpa. My Grandpa always pretends to be sleeping , but he's actually  
awake spying. Oh yeah, did I mention-" Susie started her normal rant.  
"That's enough, Susie." Marilyn said.  
  
"Stay here, and don't say a word." Selene said to Charlie. She rang the  
doorbell to Joey's apartment. No one answered, so she rang again. Before  
she did it a third time, a person opened the door.  
"You selling beer?" He asked Selene.  
"Sir, Beer is illegal for minors under 21." Selene said dutifully.  
"That's too bad, you're missing out." The man said, "Now what do you want,  
the commercial break is almost over."  
"I came to see Joey, I'm a friend." Selene said.  
"You're at the wrong place, Joey doesn't have friends. Now get lost." The  
man said.  
"Dad, wait!" Joey said, coming out. "Sorry, I was on the phone with  
Tristan, he was saying something about Yugi stealing his 'Angels' and he  
was crying like crazy."  
"You know this Girl Scout?" The Man asked Joey. Selene turned purple with  
indignity. She looked like she was going to shout, but changed her mind.  
"Look, the commercial break's over!" she said. The Man rushed back into the  
apartment.  
"Joey could you do me a teensy favor?" Selene said, putting on an innocent  
smile. Joey looked at her suspiciously.  
"What kind of favor?" he asked.  
"TakingcareofmybabywhileI'maway.It'llonlybeanhouror24.Thanks,you'reapeach."  
Selene said in one breath. She thrust Charlie's bag into Joey's hands. Then  
she ran off as fast as she could.  
"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT DECIEVING LITTLE-" Joey started, but was  
interupted by Charlie's bark. Charlie leapt onto Joey and started licking  
his face.  
"I'm not taking care of you." Joey said, closing the door. He heard  
whimpers from Charlie. Sighing he opened the door. Charlie gave him a sad  
look. Joey sighed.  
"Fine, but only for a while." Joey said, pulling him in.  
"What have you got there, Joey? Another stuffed animal and I'm sending them  
all to the dump." Joey's dad said.  
"I don't play with stuffed animals. This is a dog I'm baby-sitting." Joey  
said.  
"A dog, huh?" Joey's dad said, getting up. "It looks like you." Joey turned  
red.  
"It does not!" Joey said angrily.  
"Look in the mirror." his Dad said. Joey looked back at Charlie. They both  
were blonde, had honey-colored eyes, and were smart. The difference was  
that Charlie had a loving family. Joey had no one. No one except his  
sister.  
"Whatever, Dad." Joey said. He went to the kitchen and got out a bowl of  
water for Charlie, who lapped it all up.  
"Really thirsty?" Joey said, going to get some more water, but his dad  
stopped him.  
"What if he wants beer?" he asked. Joey rolled his eyes.  
"You're kidding right?" Joey asked. But his father dumped his can of beer  
straight into the bowl. Charlie backed away.  
"He doesn't want any." Joey said.  
"Don't tell me what I know, idiot!" His dad said. "I take that back, he  
doesn't look like you, he looks way better, right dog?" Intstead of barking  
happily, Charlie growled and narrowed his eyes.  
"What's the matter with you, dog?" Joey's dad asked. Charlie sank his teeth  
into his leg.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Joey's dad said, retreating back into the living  
room. Joey couldn't help smiling a little bit.  
"Good boy. I can see why Selene is crazy about you." Joey said. He looked  
around.  
"Let's go to bed, it's late. We could go walking tomorrow, if you want."  
Joey said to the retriever. Charlie barked.  
  
"Masaki, you're late." The Head Officer said as Selene came into the room.  
Around 10 other kids, all aged 15-19 were seated in chairs around him.  
"Sorry, sir. My brother was-" Selene started, as she sat down.  
"Officers never give out personal information." the Head barked. Selene  
quieted.  
"We have decided that you all have reached the level of training that  
requires practical courses." The Head said to them. "We're sorry for the  
last minute notice, but we had limited time."  
"All of you will be paired up for the test. You will each take a stun-gun  
and hit your targets. You will all be judged accordingly. 4 of you will  
proceed to the next level of Junior training, the other 6 will have to try  
again next year." All the kids looked around nervously. They all worked  
very hard to get where they were, and it would be a terrible  
dissappointment not to be chosen. They paired up. Selene was with a brown  
haired girl.  
'You'll do fine.' Hikari said in her head. But Selene couldn't get her mind  
off of the Curse Isis had mentioned.  
  
"Time for bed, guys." Yugi's mother called from downstairs.  
"We're already in bed Mom." Yugi replied. He was on his bed, while Marilyn,  
Carolyn, and Susie were in sleeping bags on the floor.  
"Carolyn, shut up!" Marilyn said, "I'm trying to sleep."  
"I wanna see my Ice!" Carolyn said, crying.  
"Aww, don't cry." Yugi said, reaching over and patting her head.  
"You can see him tomorrow!" Marilyn said.  
"What about Batman? And Wobin? And Sugaw?" Carolyn said.  
"Who?" Yugi asked.  
"Ice is an Ice-Fairy that Carolyn caught, and Sugar is his Sugar-Fairy  
assistant. Batman is a bride, married to Pepper, and Robin is Batman's  
sidekick." Susie said in one breath.  
"Oh." Yugi said, slightly confused. "Well, good night." He said, falling  
asleep. All of a sudden, Susie sat straight up.  
"Let's take Cuddles to visit them all!" she said. Marilyn looked at her.  
"Actually, we never gave them any presents for going to there houses. Let's  
give them Cuddles as a present." she said.  
"And we can give Ice to Batman. He can wish to be Phawaoh instead of always  
sending Itchy and Twitchy after Supew-Cuddles." Carolyn added.  
"What about Sugar?" Susie asked.  
"Never! Sugar is strictly our fairy, no sharing allowed." Marilyn said.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Susie said.  
"We can put Cuddles in my Wagon." Carolyn said.  
"Shouldn't we ask his mother first?" Marilyn said.  
"I'll go ask, Queen Marilyn." Carolyn said, going downstairs. She knocked  
on a bedroom. Yugi's grandpa was sleeping in bed.  
"Can we take Cuddles to Ice's and then to Batman's?" Carolyn whispered.  
Yugi's grandpa snored.  
"Thank you!" Carolyn said, rushing back to Yugi's bedroom.  
"They said it was okay!" she said happily.  
"Good, he's all packed." Susie said. Yugi was fast asleep in a box in  
Carolyn's wagon. The box was wrapped in purple wrapping paper.  
"Let's go!" Marilyn said.  
  
"Alright, here you go." Joey said, putting a blanket down on the floor.  
Charlie sat on it.  
"Good boy." Joey said. He patted the golden retrievers head, and went to  
his own bed. He laid down, pulling up his covers. His eyes just barely  
closed when he felt something tickling his feet.  
"Charlie!" Joey said. Charlie had gotten on the bed and licked Joey's toes.  
"No, boy. You sleep there." Joey said. He pulled Charlie off and onto his  
blanket. Charlie looked at him sadly.  
"Oh, alright! Did you learn that from Marilyn?" Joey said. Charlie barked  
and pounced on Joey and licked his face.  
"You're heav-mmf." Joey said. Finally, Charlie stopped licking him and  
settled down next to Joey. Joey buried his face in Charlie's golden fur. He  
fell asleep, dreaming about Serenity.  
  
"Masaki, you're up." the Head said. Trembling, Selene stood up, and went up  
to him. He handed her a stun-gun.  
"Through there." He said, indicating a door. Selene walked through. The  
room was completetly dark. It took a moment for Selene to figure out that  
it wasn't a room, it was a very large hall.  
"Just shoot targets marked in red." The head said from an intercom. Selene  
took another step forward. All of a sudden, a hundred boards popped up.  
Only 3 had red on. Selene raised her gun to shoot, when the partitions  
started moving around. She shot 4 more times, but missed on every try.  
"I practiced really hard, how come I'm missing?" Selene asked aloud. She  
took carefull aim, but shot a wall.  
"This is the Curse, isn't it! I never miss!" Selene said angrily. She tried  
to shoot some more, but hit everywhere except the targets.  
"My Earrings are so worthless!" she said, attempting to take them off. They  
both glowed, illuminating the hall.  
"Just don't ruin everything for once!" Selene said. The Earrings glowed  
brighter. All of a sudden, the boards stopped moving. Selene shot them all.  
The bullets that had missed before dissapeared.  
"The machines have stopped!" the Head cried in dismay. Selene on the other  
hand, was ecstatic.  
"38 seconds! I finished the fastest!" Selene said.  
"You harmed the boards that weren't red." the Head said, walking into the  
hall.  
"No, I didn't." Selene said innocently. The Head opened his mouth to reply,  
but stopped when he saw everything in perfect condition.  
"Masaki, you tampered with the partitions." The Head said.  
"No, I didn't." Selene said again. The Head officer grabbed her gun and  
examined it. To his shock, and to Selene's, only 3 bullets were missing.  
  
Seto was exhausted after a long day at Kaiba Corp. With the so-called Rare  
Hunters terrorizing Battle City, he had barely a moment's worth of peace.  
He laid down in bed, but for some reason he felt uncomfortable. He got up  
and searched every room in the mansion, checked that every window was  
securly locked, that the system was absolutely flawless, and finally, that  
there were no girls in his fridge. Sighing heavily, he returned to bed.  
Feeling much better, he started dreaming. Unfortunately, he dreamt that he  
was running through an alley, and Carolyn was chasing him saying:  
"Wait fow me, Ice! I want to give you a hug!"  
"Never! Leave me alone!" he said.  
"I'll nevew leave you alone! You'we my best fweind! And I'll follow you  
fowevew!" she replied. He kept running until he came to a door. He opened  
it, hoping it was some escape, but it turned out to be a refridgerator,  
with Susie happily munching on leftovers.  
"Hi Ice, my Fairy!" Susie said. Seto slammed the door and ran through  
another alley, Carolyn hot on his heels. He turned into another one, only  
to find a dead end.  
"NO!" Seto said out loud. He woke up, drenched in sweat.  
"Seto?" Mokuba came in his room, rubbing his eyes.  
"Get away from me you little monster!" Seto yelled, throwing a pillow at  
Mokuba.  
"Nii-sama? Are you feeling alright?" Mokuba asked, dodging the pillow.  
"Oh, Mokuba, it's just you." Seto said, relieved.  
"I heard you yell." Mokuba said, nearing his brother.  
"Oh, that. It was... nothing." Seto said.  
"Okay. Goodnight, Nii-sama." Mokuba said, leaving the room. Seto was angry  
with himself for bumping into Marilyn and Carolyn's dog in the first  
place. He shouldn't have even bothered threatening them.  
"They can't get past my system." Seto said to himself for the 4th time that  
week.  
"Who's they?" said a voice.  
'I just imagined that.' Seto thought to himself. He turned over in bed,  
trying to fall asleep.  
"Why won't those girls just leave me alone?" Seto said aloud.  
"I can see why." said Carolyn's voice.  
'Stop hallucinating.' Kaiba thought. He forcefully closed his eyes.  
"Carolyn, be careful, he could get hurt like that." said a second voice  
that sounded like Marilyn. Seto gave up and opened his eyes.  
"ICE!" Carolyn said, hugging him. Seto pulled her off of him.  
"You wewe talking in youw sleep." Carolyn said.  
"Marilyn and Carolyn, what a surprise." Seto said sarcastically.  
"Well, this will be even more of a surprise!" Marilyn said, dragging a  
wagon in front of Seto. On it was a large box.  
"What's in it?" Seto said, almost too scared to hear the answer.  
"Cuddles!" Carolyn said. Seto rolled his eyes.  
"If I open it, will you leave?" Seto asked.  
"Yup! As soon as Susie comes back from Batman's. Oh we have to kidnap you  
first." Marilyn said.  
"Oh, you're kidnapping ME?" Seto said, very sarcastically.  
"Yes, to take you to Batman's." Carolyn piped up.  
"Oh will we go to Cinderella's afterwards? Then maybe to Snow White's after  
that." Seto said, sarcasm practically dripping off his toungue.  
"Eww, you believe in Fairy tales?" Marilyn said.  
"No, They awe all weal. Ice would know, he's a genuine Faiwy himself."  
Carolyn said defensively.  
"So when I open this, you'll leave?" Seto asked again. They nodded.  
"But you'll come with us." Marilyn said.  
"Sure, I will." Seto said sardonically. He unwrapped the paper, and opened  
the box.  
"Oh, how cute." Seto said, without looking at it. "NOW GET OUT!"  
"Huh? What's going on?" Yugi said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Oh My-" Seto started, looking at Yugi.  
"Kaiba!?!" Yugi said, springing out of the box. "What are you- Never mind I  
must be dreaming." Yugi said faintly.  
"Oh you alweady know each othew!" Carolyn exclaimed.  
"Carolyn?" Yugi asked.  
"Yugi Mutou!" Seto yelled furiously. "SECURITY!!!" As usual, his guards  
came running. One of them was holding Susie by her collar.  
"We found this one in the refridgerator, Sir." One said.  
"-and I like chocalate cake the most, but I don't mind carrot. Do you know  
that once when I was 2 I ate a beetle? I t didn't taste that good, so I  
gave it back to it's fami-"  
"Susie! I thought you were going to Batman's cave!" Marilyn said.  
"I'm sorry, Queen Marilyn, but when I reached there, the place was empty.  
Even the fridge!" Susie answered.  
"Kaiba, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding." Yugi said.  
"Tell that to your lawyer." Seto said. "Take them away."  
"Oh, come on Kaiba. I mean, I don't know how I even got here." Yugi said.  
Seto's eyes narrowed.  
"Let me take a wild guess." Seto said, glaring at Carolyn. Carolyn looked  
up at him quizically.  
"You annoying pests show up every night. I'm giving you to the po-." Seto  
began, but he was interupted by Carolyn.  
"You think we'we annoying? You don't love us anymowe, Ice?" Carolyn asked  
him, her eyes very wide.  
"I never did." Seto said shortly. Carolyn burst into tears.  
"Ice, how dare you say such a thing to my slave!" Marilyn said angrily.  
"I like cupcakes!" Susie said.  
"There there, Carolyn. I'm sure Seto doesn't really-" Yugi said akwardly,  
hugging Carolyn.  
"You have 10 seconds to get out of my house." Seto said. "All of you.  
Starting-"  
" Oh my Gosh! Yugi!" Mokuba said, running into Seto's room. The noise had  
woken him up.  
"Um, hi Mokuba." Yugi said.  
"What's wrong, Carolyn? Why are you crying?" Mokuba asked. He tried to  
tickle her, but she just sobbed harder. He looked at Marilyn for an  
explanation.  
"Don't look at me! Ask HIM." Marilyn said, glaring at Seto.  
"What happened, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked.  
"It's not my fault she never figured out that I don't like her." Seto said.  
"I think we should leave now." Yugi said to Marilyn.  
"That's a VERY good idea." Seto said coldly.  
"Just what I was gonna say, Tinkerbell. Make that TINKLEbell." Marilyn  
said, looking arrogantly at Seto.  
"Oh, don't go!" said Mokuba. "I love it when you guys come over!"  
"They've been here before?" Yugi asked dumbfounded.  
"Didn't you know? We say that we come every day." Marilyn said. "But we  
won't come anymore if we're not WANTED." Marilyn said, looking daggers at  
Seto.  
"Oh please, Marilyn! I'm sure Nii-sama didn't mean it." Mokuba said.  
"Oh don't worry, Mokuba-Sugar-Fairy. We still like you." Susie said. "But  
Carolyn's crying really badly, and we better take her back."  
"See you around, Mokuba-Fairy!" Marilyn said, "And as for you, I hope your  
computer crashes!" she said to Seto.  
"Let's go." Yugi said meekly.  
  
"There's something definitely wrong with Carolyn. Why did Yugi bring them  
back anyway?" Darien said.  
"It must be homesickness." Marian said. Since she came back, Carolyn had  
said nothing and talked to no one.  
"It couldn't have been this bad," Darien said, pushing his bangs out of his  
eyes and sighing."She goes to daycare everyday!"  
"I give up!" said Tristan."She just won't say anything!!"  
"Why don't you order her to speak, Marilyn?" Selene said, looking up from  
her Manga.  
"I can't believe I forgot! I'm the Queen of the Universe, she had BETTER  
listen to me!" Marilyn said. Marilyn stormed into her room.  
"Mom, Dad, OUT!" Marilyn ordered. Darien raised an eyebrow.  
"I beg your pardon?" Marian asked shrewdly. Marilyn gulped.  
"I mean, uh, I need a private word with my little sister." Marilyn said.  
They left.  
"Carolyn, That's enough! Why are you crying?" Marilyn said. Carolyn  
sniffed.  
"SPEAK!" Marilyn commanded. Carolyn rubbed her eyes.  
"Sowwy, Queen Mawilyn. I just can't fowget what Ice the Ice-Faiwy said."  
Carolyn answered.  
"Carolyn, if you're crying, it should be for Sugar-Fairy Mokuba, not Ice."  
Marilyn replied.  
"Yes, Queen Mawilyn." Carolyn said.  
"Of course he didn't like you. You're not his type. Ice only likes people  
who are exceptional Duelists, like, um..." Marilyn tried to think of  
someone who was Seto's friend, "Like, Uh... Charlie Puppy Dog! They're best  
friends."  
"They awe?" Carolyn asked. Marilyn nodded.  
"Of course! Don't you see Ice calling him Dog all the time? Ice is the only  
one person who respects him."  
"Then, maybe if we become great Duelists, Ice will like us?" Carolyn said.  
"Sure! Hey, I just got a great idea! Why don't we get into the Battle City  
Finals?" Marilyn exclaimed. "We already have 5 Locater Cards, we only need  
to win one more."  
"That's a wondewful idea, Queen Mawilyn!" Carolyn said, smiling for the  
first time that day.  
"I know." Marilyn said haughtily. All of a sudden, something fell through  
they're window.  
"Susie?" Marilyn and Carolyn said incredulously.  
"It's me! I just thought I'd drop by." Susie answered. She had swung into  
their room by the telephone wires.  
"Oookaaaay." Marilyn said. "Anyways, we're going to win a Locator Card  
today. Then we'll have 6."  
"We're going to steal!?! How sneaky!" Susie exclaimed.  
"Of course we're not going to steal. We're going to DUEL for the Locator  
Card." Marilyn answered.  
"And Ice will like us again!" Carolyn said happily.  
"Ice? As in the fairy that tastes like Ice, or the Ice-Cream man who never  
stops for me?" Susie questioned.  
"Our Fairy, dummy!" Marilyn said.  
"Can I help you win the Locator Card?" Susie asked.  
"No way, I don't trust you. What if you eat it?" Marilyn said.  
"You're right, Queen Marilyn." Susie said cheerfully, "I don't even trust  
myself."  
"Right. Now we have to figure out a way to get out of here and find a  
sucker." Marilyn said.  
"Why won't your Mommy let you go?" Susie said, pulling something out of her  
pocket.  
"Because Carolyn was cryi- Susie what's that?" Marilyn asked.  
"Oh this?" Susie siad, showing them the thing she was about to put in her  
mouth, "It's something the hot- dog guy dropped while he was running away  
from me."  
"Susie, you stole?" Marilyn asked.  
"MmmHmm." Susie said nodding.  
"Excellent!" Marilyn said. She took her Locator Card.  
"But Queen Mawilyn, Stealing is bad!" Carolyn said.  
"That's the beauty of it." Marilyn said. She put her 3 Locator cards over  
Carolyn's 2, and Susie's single one. They formed a map.  
"This is where the Finals are being held!" Marilyn exclaimed.  
"When are the Finals?" Susie asked.  
"In 2 days! We're going to be Ice's friends again in 2 days!" Carolyn said,  
jumping up and down.  
"Well, let's go to sleep already, Carolyn. Tommorow will come faster that  
way." Marilyn said.  
"Okay, I'll leave then. Good night Queen Marilyn, and Carolyn." Susie said.  
She jumped out their window.  
"Bye Susie." Marilyn and Carolyn chimed. They got into their pajamas and  
went straight to sleep.  
  
Joey was awoken by something wet on his cheek.  
"What the- Charlie!" Joey said. He smiled and wiped off the dog spit.  
"Good morning to you, too." Joey said, scratching Charlie's back. Charlie  
barked.  
"I have to walk you, don't I? Why don't we go to the park after breakfast?"  
Joey asked him. Charlie barked again.  
"Alright, I'll get us something to eat first." Joey said, going to the  
bathroom. When he returned, he took the Golden Retriever to the kitchen. He  
passed his father, who had fallen asleep with the television on. Joey  
rolled his eyes and turned it off.  
"Now... Selene left some dog food." Joey said. On hearing Selene's name,  
Charlie moaned.  
"Aww, you miss that user don't you?" Joey said, patting his head. "Don't  
worry, she'll come back for you. She had better. But it might not be so  
bad, having you as a pet. You're a smart dog, you know?" Joey said, pouring  
Charlie some dog-food into a bowl. He started making his own breakfast,  
cereal. When the two blonde's were done eating, they went to the door.  
"Uh, Dad?" Joey said. His father snored.  
"I'm going out. See ya." Joey said, putting on Charlie's leash. They exited  
the apartment.  
"Charlie do-Whoa!" Joey said as Charlie started chasing a squirrel. Joey  
was dragged halfway across the Park before the Squirrel climbed up a tree.  
"Warn me next time, okay?" Joey said. He heard some music. Charlie bound  
after it.  
"I guess you want Ice-Cream." Joey said, as he was pulled toward the sound.  
Charlie stopped when he reached the road, and barked.  
"Okay, we just have to wait for the Ice Cream guy to stop his truck, and  
then we'll..." Joey paused and stared.  
The driver was riding the Ice Cream truck at break-neck speed, and he kept  
looking back, and driving faster. Joey wondered if there was some axe-  
murderer chasing him when he saw Susie, holding out wads of Yen.  
"Wait up, Ice Cream Dude!" Susie yelled, running after the truck. "I just  
want a Strawberry Blaster, and a Chocolate Blaster, and all the other  
Blasters! And Plus, I want the Lemon pop, and Rasberry pop and..." Her  
voice faded as she chased the truck into the park's woods.  
"Life is wierd." Joey said to Charlie. The retriever barked in agreement.  
Then he ran.  
"Charlie!" Joey yelled. The blonde dog came to a stop. Then he turned  
around. He had a stick in his mouth.  
"You want to play fetch?" Joey asked. Charlie placed the stick in Joey's  
hand.  
"Okay!" Joey said cheerfully. They started the game.  
  
"Who on earth is outside? They're knocking like a woodpecker!" Marilyn  
exclaimed. Tori went to open the door.  
"IMADEITIMADEITIMADEIT!" Selene yelled happily. She jumped onto Tori, and  
hung from his neck. Tea glared and pulled her off.  
"I'm so proud of you Selene!" Tori said. He went back to hug her, but Tea  
pushed Selene away, and glomped Tori instead.  
"I'm happy for you, Selene." Tea said, now that she was in her reserved  
spot. Unfortunately, her reserved spot was on Tori, choking him. She  
slapped Selene a high five.  
"You hugged HIM?" Darien said, sounding hurt, "What about me?"  
"Hmph." Selene said, turning her head away. She saw Marian.  
"Marian! I passed! I'm on the Advanced Junior Squad!" Selene said, hugging  
her. Marian looked surprised.  
"Congratulations!" She threw a puzzled look to Darien. But Darien scowled  
and looked away.  
"I'm not stopping there! A few more months of training, and I'll be a fully  
qualified undercover police detective!" She said excitedly. Just then,  
Johnathan enetered, looking as though he had been working out.  
"DADDY, GUESS WHAT? I PASSED MY DETECTIVE ENTRANCE TEST!" Selene said.  
"Oh. That's nice." He said indifferently.  
"Dad? I think you didn't hear me. I get a pay raise." Selene said.  
"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Johnathan said, hugging her.  
"Dad." Selene said, gasping for air. "You hug like Tea."  
"Sorry." He said. He noticed Darien. "What's the matter with you kiddo?"  
Darien shrugged and left.  
"Now... Where's my Charlie?" Selene said.  
"You left him with your friend Jerry." Johnathan said.  
"No, You left him at Charlie Puppy Dog's." Carolyn said.  
"Oh yeah! I'd better go get him!" Selene said, leaving the apartment.  
"That poor boy, having to take care of Charlie. I wish I could make it up  
to him..." Marian said.  
  
"Good boy! Now try to catch... this!" Joey said, throwing the stick as hard  
as he could. Charlie caught it in mid-air. Joey laughed.  
"You're good!" he said. He threw it again. Charlie went to catch it.  
"There is Joey!" Selene said, walking toward him. She froze as she saw  
Charlie returning the stick to Joey. Joey patted his head. Charlie barked  
and leapt on Joey, knocking him down. He started licking him. Selene looked  
on in fury. She marched up to them.  
"Selene!" Joey said, getting up. "You're back alre-"  
SMACK!  
Selene slapped Joey hard on his face. He fell backwards, stunned.  
"C'mon Charlie." Selene said, grabbing his leash. Charlie barked, and went  
back to lick Joey good-bye. Then he left with her.  
"You're welcome." Joey said, rubbing the dark red mark on his cheek.  
  
R&R 


End file.
